House of The Dead: After The Goldman Incident
by Murasaki Dokugi
Summary: Setelah mengalahkan Goldman di Markasnya di Venesia, Italia, Agen-agen AMS menghembuskan nafas lega. Namun semua ini belumlah berakhir. Beberapa figur di balik layar telah bergerak bagaikan monster tersembunyi, melanjutkan 'rencana gelap' mereka. Akankah Agen-agen AMS lepas dari cengkeraman maut yang diam-diam mulai mengepung mereka? (Ada sedikit Romance/Family dan Supernatural)
1. Prolog

_**The House of The Dead: After The Goldman Incident**_

 _ **THOTD milik SEGA**_

* * *

 _ **Prolog**_

 _Latar tempat: Venesia, Italia, tepat setelah kedua Agen AMS-James Taylor dan Gary Stewart-meninggalkan gedung kaca milik Goldman (Yang di akhir cerita menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas gedung) dan pulang bersama teman-teman mereka: Amy Crystal, Harry Harris, G dan Thomas Rogan ke markas AMS. Warga Venesia sangat berterima kasih atas usaha mereka menghancurkan rencana jahat Goldman yang katanya ingin melindungi 'Daur Hidup' di muka bumi._

Sebelum pulang ke markas AMS, Keenam Agen tersebut singgah di sebuah pelataran sungai di pinggir Venesia untuk melepas lelah sejenak. G dan Harry tetap berada di dalam mobil karena harus memulihkan tubuh mereka yang sebelumnya telah terluka oleh serangan para Zombi bawahan Goldman." Tch .. tidak kusangka luka di dadaku akibat terkena serangan monster gergaji di Colossium tadi masih terasa sangat perih ..." Gerutu Harry seraya mengelus-elus dada kirinya yang baru saja diobati. G hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar itu. Luka di perut bagian kirinya akibat serangan Zombi di Perpustakaan pusat di Venesia juga masih terasa perih layaknya Harry. Namun ia memaksakan diri untuk tidak terlihat kesakitan. _'Toh luka ini tidak seberapa'_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Diluar Mobil, tampak Rogan dan James bercengkerama di bawah sebuah pohon, membicarakan Peristiwa yang terjadi di Manor Dr. Roy Curien setahun yang lalu. Mereka tidak habis pikir _'_ _mengapa orang seperti Goldman dan Dr. Curien memiliki rencana gila-gilaan berupa eksperimen dari Teori Genom yang menciptakan berbagai macam monster untuk mengambil alih dunia dan mempertahankan apa yang disebut oleh Goldman sebagai ' Daur Hidup ' terhadap dunia?'_ Jawaban Pertanyaan tersebut masih sangat abu-abu alias tidak jelas. _  
_

" Rogan, apakah kau tahu apa penyebab dari semua kegilaan ini?" Tanya James.

" Ya ... siapa lagi kalau bukan ambisi dari Goldman dan Curien?" Balas Rogan." Ayolah, James. Kau sudah tahu jawaban itu. Jangan menanyakan hal yang kau sendiri sudah tahu apa jawabannya."

" Hmm ... maaf. Tapi kurasa jawaban itu kurang tepat. Aku yakin masih ada penyebab lain di belakang semua ini." kata James ragu.

Rogan mendesah." Kau terlalu memusingkan diri dengan itu. Santai saja, James. Kejadian yang sama mungkin akan terjadi. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus terkena migrain karenanya."

Gary dan Amy berdiri di pinggir sungai. Masing-masing dari mereka menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. _'Curien sudah wafat, begitu juga dengan Goldman. Harapannya, kejadian buruk seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi'_ Ujar Gary dalam hati. Rambut pirang kecoklatan miliknya mendesir terkena angin sepoi-sepoi. Ia merenung. Dirinya memang baru direkrut di AMS sebagai Agen setahun yang lalu, yang berarti ia memang sangat kurang pengalaman dalam menangani hantu berdarah semacam Zombi. Tapi dengan James yang selalu membantunya saat menjalankan misi menghentikan Goldman, ia merasa lebih baik selama bertugas. Lagipula Gary adalah pemuda yang baik hati, sopan dan tidak banyak komplain. Dan itulah salah satu alasan yang membuat James masih peduli dengan rekan mudanya tersebut. Gary mendesah panjang _'Ini sudah berakhir'_ desahnya pelan. Tiba-tiba Amy menoleh ke arah Gary. Pemuda itu menyadari tatapan Amy dan dengan ekspresi gugup, menoleh ke arahnya pula. Amy memulai kalimatnya.

" Gary "

" Ya?"

" Maaf karena terus menginterupsimu selama bertugas di pusat Venesia tadi. Kau pasti merasa terganggu dengan watak keibuanku."

Gary mengangguk. Ia memaklumi perlakuan Amy terhadapnya-seorang Agen rookie yang masih sangat Junior ketimbang Amy Crystal sendiri-yang tampak terlalu berlebihan saat misi menghentikan Goldman. Figur seorang Kakak tampak dalam diri Amy terhadap Gary, yang umurnya masih sangat muda daripada Amy. Gary menyadari hal ini. Itu tidak masalah. Ia merasa sangat terbantu dengan ini. Namun sayang sekali Gary tidak menyadari watak Amy terhadap agen-agen Junior selain dirinya. Keras, Temperamental dan bermulut panas. Amy sangat kritis. Dan penilaiannya terhadap para Agen baru sangatlah menyedihkan. Namun terhadap Gary, Amy nyaris berbeda. Ia memperlakukan pemuda itu seperti adiknya sendiri. Apakah itu sekedar naksir ataukah karena sebab lain? Belum ada seorangpun-baik Amy maupun Gary-Yang menemukan jawabannya.

Sekonyong-konyong Amy melihat sesuatu yang melintas di antara pepohonan di dekat sungai. Tinggi, sedikit kekar namun dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Wanita itu segera mencabut pistolnya dan berlari mengejar sosok itu, membuat teman-temannya terkejut.

" _Ms._ Crystal!" Pekik Gary lalu menoleh ke arah James dan Rogan." Dia berlari ke arah pepohonan!"

" Gary, kau dan aku akan mencari Amy." Kata Rogan lalu menoleh ke James." James, tolong jaga G dan Harry."

James mengangguk dan meloncat ke sisi mobil dimana G dan Harry berada, membuat kedua pria itu terheran-heran.

" Ada apa?" Tanya G.

" Amy mengejar sesuatu ke dalam pepohonan di samping sungai." Jelas James seraya menarik pistolnya, berjaga-jaga." Entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk bakal terjadi."

" Jangan berkata seperti itu, James." Sela Harry." Kau hanya membiarkan pemikiran negatif menguasai otakmu."

" Tch ... yang jelas, aku merasa tidak enak akan hal ini ..." Ungkap James dengan ekspresi dingin.

* * *

Gary dan Rogan menelusuri pepohonan. Hari mulai gelap sehingga pandangan mereka kurang baik.

" Amy! Kembalilah kemari!"

" _Ms. Crystal,_ dimana Anda?"

Setengah jam pun berlalu. Rogan dan Gary nyaris putus asa karena Amy belum juga ditemukan." Kita tidak bisa mencari dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini. Senter pistolku sudah lemah daya ..." Keluh Gary.

" Kita harus menemukannya, apapun yang terjadi!" Tegas Rogan." Kau kan tahu dia satu-satunya perempuan di antara kita. Keselamatannya adalah yang utama."

" Uh .. baiklah." Ujar Gary mengalah. Ia dan Rogan menelusuri rerumputan tinggi di bawah pepohonan. Tiba-tiba kaki Gary tersandung sesuatu yang amat besar sehingga ia jatuh terpelanting.

" Aww ... benda besar apa yang membuatku tersandung?" Gerutu Gary seraya mendekati 'benda' itu. Sinar bulan menerangi pepohonan, membuat Gary dapat melihat 'benda' tersebut. Namun begitu ia melihatnya, ia terkejut setengah mati. _'Ti ... Tidak mungkin ... I .. Ini ..."_

Rogan sedang memeriksa semak-semak, berharap Amy ada diantaranya. Namun sayang, tidak ada apa-apa disitu.

" Huh, ini menghabiskan waktu ..." Desisnya kesal." Kalau saja ..."

Ia terdiam begitu mendengar teriakan Gary tak jauh darinya.

" _Mr_. Rogan, Dia ada disini!"

* * *

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

 _ **Mohon reviewnya :)**_


	2. Lamaran dan Kekhawatiran

_**The House of The Dead: After The Goldman Incident**_

 _ **THOTD milik SEGA**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **1\. Lamaran dan Kekhawatiran.  
**

 **(Flashback)**

 _20 Desember 1999, Setahun setelah Insiden di Manor Curien dan Setahun sebelum Insiden di Venesia. Latar tempat: Tidak Diketahui_

Ruangan itu besar. Kira-kira seluas dua buah Lapangan Tenis. Cahaya remang-remang masuk dari beberapa lubang kecil di dinding bagian Atas. Dua orang tampak berbincang-bincang di tengah ruangan tersebut. Dapat diketahui bahwa kedua orang itu adalah sepasang Pria dan Wanita.

" Sayang sekali … Roy wafat akibat serangan dari Mahakaryanya sendiri." Si Wanita tampak geleng-geleng kepala." Tidak kusangka Makhluk semacam Magician itu punya emosi tersendiri sehingga tega menyingkirkan pembuatnya."

Si Pria mendesah." Yang jelas, kita sudah mengambil alih seluruh hasil penelitiannya, termasuk Magician yang katanya abnormal itu." Katanya." Itu yang terpenting. Kau jangan khawatir, Yudith. Sebentar lagi kita akan membersihkan kotoran-kotoran di dunia dan menjaga kestabilan Daur Hidup di muka bumi ini!"

Wanita yang bernama Yudith itu mengangguk pelan. Umurnya sekitar 30 tahun, dengan mata coklat bening, kulit putih bersih dan rambut panjang lurus sepinggang bewarna pirang kecokelatan. Tubuh langsingnya menjulang tinggi, nyaris setinggi lelaki di hadapannya. Fisiknya tampak lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya, dengan wajah oval yang cantik dan bibir merekah, ia bagaikan bidadari yang jatuh dari langit.

" Baiklah." Katanya kemudian." Jadi, kapan kita mulai rencananya?"

" Hmm … Tahun depan."

" Apa tidak kelamaan? Aku bosan menunggu."

" Kau tahu, janganlah terburu-buru dalam melakukan sesuatu."

Yudith melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada." Terserah kau saja. Dan dimana kita lakukan rencana itu sebagai batu loncatan utama?"

" Italia, atau lebih tepatnya di Venesia." Jawab si Lelaki."Tempat itu yang paling dekat dari markasku. Ada pepatah yang berkata 'Ambil makanan yang paling dekat denganmu'."

" Oke, Oke. Aku mengerti." Tukas Yudith." Aku hanya ikut dengan rencanamu dari balik layar, Caleb. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

Pria di hadapannya, Caleb Goldman hanya tersenyum simpul." Sudah kuduga kau akan membantuku." Ujarnya dengan nada senang." Ah, ya. Kau tahu … setelah rencana ini berhasil … hasil karyaku, Emperor akan menguasai dunia ini. Dan itu artinya kita akan mati. Itu tujuan kita, bukan? Memusnahkan umat Manusia dari muka bumi, termasuk diri kita. Dan ada baiknya kalau saat itu tiba, kau tetap bersamaku."

Yudith mendelik. Ia bisa membaca pikiran lelaki di hadapannya itu.

" Caleb, kau mencoba untuk melamarku lagi, ya?" tanyanya.

Goldman tertawa." Ahh … kau memang pintar mengira-ngira, Yudith. Ya, aku ingin kau menikah denganku, sebelum kita mati. Ayolah, ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku melamarmu, dan sudah kesekian kalinya kau menolakku. Apa yang sebenarnya kurang dariku?"

" Tidak. Tidak ada yang kurang darimu, Caleb." Ujar Yudith." Aku menyukaimu, sungguh."

Goldman meringis." Kalau begitu, terimalah lamaranku dan menikahlah denganku."

Yudith tertawa kecil." Aku memang menyukaimu, Caleb." Desahnya." Tapi kau tahu sendiri … Aku menaruh perhatian lebih pada seseorang dibanding kau."

" Yudith …" Goldman menggumam." Jangan bilang kalau kau masih menyukai 'Pemuda itu'. "

" Dia Adikku, Caleb. Satu-satunya anggota keluargaku. Aku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Maafkan aku."

" Yudith, tidakkah kau sadar kalau kau sudah melampaui batas normalmu sebagai manusia?"

" Apa maksudmu, Caleb?"

" Aku tahu kau begitu menyayangi Adikmu. Tapi kini perhatianmu terhadapnya sudah melewati batas kasih sayangmu sebagai seorang Kakak!"

" Nah, kau sudah tahu hal itu, bukan?"

" Ya. Dan itulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku membenci manusia, walaupun diriku juga manusia." Desis Goldman." Manusia sangat tamak, seperti perilakumu tadi. Jatuh cinta pada saudaramu sendiri adalah hal yang tamak, Yudith! Bahkan bisa dikatakan HINA!"

" Kau boleh mengataiku hina, tidak waras atau semacamnya, Caleb. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan peduli."

" Yu … Yudith, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menikah dengan orang diluar kerabatku, minimalnya diluar keluarga Internalku. Kau bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa kau jadikan suami selain dirinya!"

" Maaf, Caleb. Tapi aku lebih menyukai dirinya. Dan aku menolak lamaranmu. TITIK!"

Melihat wanita pujaannya itu menolak lamarannya lagi, Goldman akhirnya mundur. Dia tidak habis pikir Yudith masih menyimpan 'Perasaan Gila' itu hingga sekarang. Tapi Caleb Goldman bukan Pria pengecut yang mudah menyerah. _'Akan kucoba lagi nanti. Yudith harus lepas dari penyakitnya itu'_ batinnya mantap. _'Dan seharusnya dia lebih pro terhadapku daripada Adiknya, yang sebenarnya adalah bagian dari pengganggu rencanaku: Organisasi AMS. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka mencegatku seperti hal-nya yang mereka lakukan pada Roy setahun yang lalu … '_

 **(Flashback Berakhir)**

* * *

" Amy! Bangunlah, Amy!"

Amy perlahan membuka matanya. Ia terkejut begitu mendapati dirinya berada di dalam mobil. Tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi belakang. Tampak teman-temannya mengelilinginya dengan tatapan lega.

" A ... Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya wanita itu, masih pusing.

" Seharusnya kami yang bertanya padamu tentang hal itu, Amy." kata Rogan kesal." Kami melihatmu pergi ke dalam pepohonan. Lantas aku dan Gary mencarimu. Dan kami menemukanmu tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri disana!"

" Benarkah?" Tanya Amy lagi.

" Kami hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau masuk kesana, Itu saja." Kata James mulai tidak sabar.

Amy berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Dan akhirnya ia ingat semuanya.

" Ah, iya. Aku dan Gary sedang mengobrol sebentar di pinggir sungai dan ketika itu ... kulihat sesosok makhluk di antara pepohonan. Dia tinggi, hitam dan kekar." jelasnya." Lantas kutinggalkan Gary dan mengikuti makhluk itu. Aku mengendap-endap di belakangnya hingga masuk cukup jauh ke dalam pepohonan. Hendak kutembak makhluk itu. Tapi secara tiba-tiba ada yang memukul tengkukku dari belakang dan setelah itu ... Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

G mendesah." Sepertinya kita dikelabui oleh mereka, kawan." katanya serius, membuat semuanya menatap kearahnya dengan heran.

" _Mr._ G, apa maksud Anda mengatakan hal itu?" Tanya Gary.

G bertolak pinggang dengan satu tangan dan kepala tertunduk, suatu kebiasaan G kalau ia sedang berusaha untuk menyampaikan hipostesisnya." Tidakkah kalian sadar? Kita sudah mengamankan Venesia dari pasukan hantu berdarah milik Goldman. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Amy, tampaknya kita tidak sepenuhnya membasmi mereka. Buktinya ... masih ada monster yang berkeliaran."

'Glup!'

James menelan ludah. Ia dan Gary sudah bercapek ria untuk menghabisi para Zombi hasil mutasi di Venesia, lengkap dengan para monsternya seperti Tower dan Strength, Mahakarya Dr. Curien: Magician plus Mahakarya prematur milik Goldman: Emperor. Tapi sepertinya usaha mereka tidak memuaskan seperti yang mereka kira. James mengingat kalimat yang dilontarkan Gary padanya setelah melihat Goldman menjatuhkan diri dari gedung.

* * *

 _" James, apakah kau yakin kita melakukan hal yang benar?" Tanya Gary sembari menoleh ke rekannya pasca aksi bunuh diri yang dilakukan Goldman tepat di hadapan mereka._

 _James mendesah sembari memandang langit." Tidak tahu." Katanya."Tapi mungkin jawabannya akan muncul pada waktunya."_

* * *

James mengidik. Hal yang ditakutkannya adalah ... Ia dan Gary akan mendapatkan jawaban yang keliru dari pertanyaan Gary itu.

 _'Tidak, James. Tidak! Ingatlah harapanmu bahwa apa yang kau dan Gary lakukan adalah yang terbaik!'_ batin lelaki itu. Namun semakin ia mengingat penjelasan Amy dan pertanyaan Gary, semakin besar kekhawatirannya terhadap apa yang telah mereka perbuat untuk menghentikan Goldman.

Ia dan Gary belum sepenuhnya menghancurkan rencana busuk Goldman itu. BELUM SEPENUHNYA. Tapi James berdoa dalam hati bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _'Semoga saja'_ bisiknya pelan. Namun detik berikutnya, acara berdoa James diinterupsi dengan pekikan Harry.

" A ... Amy, lenganmu ... Ada yang menyuntiknya!"

HEE-EEH?!

Apa maksud Harry mengatakan itu?

" Biar kulihat." Kata Rogan. Dengan sigap, ia meraih lengan Amy. Benar saja. Ada bekas suntikan disana.

Amy merinding." Sepertinya ada yang menyuntikku saat aku pingsan tadi dan sebelum kalian menemukanku." ujarnya bergetar.

G ikut nimbrung di sebelah Rogan, begitu pula dengan Harry dan Gary. James melihat mereka dari belakang karena tidak mau berdesak-desakan melihat bekas suntikan pada lengan Amy. Tiba-tiba G mencuap.

" Ini bukan bekas suntikan." katanya ngeri." Tapi ... ini bekas jarum pengisap sampel darah!"

" APAAAA?!"

Semuanya mematung, begitu pula dengan James yang baru saja menyelesaikan Doanya.

" Kau bilang tadi ... SAMPEL DARAH?!" Jerit Harry, seakan minta kepastian lagi.

Tapi sekaget-kagetnya Harry tidaklah sekaget yang dirasakan Amy. Wanita itu pucat pasi. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan.

" Apa itu berarti ... Sampel darahku akan dipakai untuk sesuatu yang mengerikan?" Gumamnya muram.

" Semoga saja tidak." ujar Gary, yang langsung saja diaminkan oleh James yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikiran buruk.

James merenung. Tangannya terkepal kuat diatas kedua pahanya. Ia sibuk membatin pada dirinya sendiri.

 _'Apakah diluar sana masih ada musuh yang menanti kami?'_ Bisiknya lirih.

Ini mimpi buruk, James.

BENAR-BENAR MIMPI BURUK!

* * *

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

 _ **Tolong Review yaa :)**_


	3. Hari itu

_**The House of The Dead: After The Goldman Incident**_

 _ **THOTD milik SEGA**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **2\. Hari itu ...**

 **(Flashback)**

 _26 Februari 2000, Hari dimana Caleb Goldman melepas rombongan Monster hasil temuannya dan Dr. Curien di Venesia, Italia ..._

 _Latar tempat: Markas Goldman, Lantai 50 ..._

" Caleb "

" Hnn?"

" Jadi ... Hari ini kau melepas mereka ke Kota?"

" Sudah kulakukan."

Yudith berdiri di depan meja Goldman. Goldman sendiri duduk di kursi besar di belakang meja tersebut, membelakangi jendela besar disana.

" Sepertinya waktu kita sudah dekat." Kata Goldman." Yudith ... Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

" Ahh ... Baiklah. Lagipula, inilah terakhir kali kita akan hidup, Caleb." Yudith tersenyum simpul.

Goldman terperangah. _'Yudith ... sepertinya kau sudah sembuh dari penyakit Inses gila terhadap adikmu itu.'_ Batinnya senang. Ia buru-buru memegang tangan Yudith dan menoleh ke arah 'Makhluk' di sebelahnya.

Magician.

" Apa?" Magician merasa terganggu dengan tatapan Goldman itu.

" Nikahkan kami." Jawab Goldman pendek, membuat Mahakarya Dr. Curien itu merasa seperti tersedak batu gunung di kerongkongannya.

" Kalian pasti sudah gila! Aku bukan penghulu. Mana bisa aku menikahkan kalian? Lagipula, aku bukan manusia!" Protes Magician." Dan kalau mau, pergi ke kota sana! Disana ada penghulu. Jangan suruh aku! Dan bukankah _Ms._ Yudith punya saudara lelaki? Kau harus minta restu darinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menikahi kakaknya."

Mendengar kalimat Magician, Yudith mematung. Ia segera mengingat 'Pemuda itu'.

 _Pemuda itu ... Adiknya. Adiknya yang lucu ... polos ... pemalu ... baik hati ..._

 _... dan TAMPAN ..._

Spontan Yudith menepis tangannya dari Goldman." Caleb, maaf. Aku tidak bisa." gumamnya lirih. Goldman yang mendengar itu segera melongo.

" Yudith, Tidak! Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku berhasil melamarmu. Bagaimana bisa aku bersaing dengan pemuda yang kelak akan menjadi adik iparku hanya karena 'penyakit gila' milikmu itu? Lagipula dia tidak mengenalimu lagi, Yudith. TIDAK MENGENALIMU! Kau sudah meninggalkannya sejak dia masih berumur 10 tahun. Aku berani bertaruh ia akan menolakmu mentah-mentah, Yudith. Dia normal, tidak 'Gila' sepertimu! Dan yang lebih buruk dari semua itu adalah ... ADIKMU BAGIAN DARI AMS! A.M.S! Kau tahu sendiri AMS itu adalah musuh terbesar kita!"

Melihat Goldman sudah putus asa dengan usahanya untuk menikah, Yudith merasa iba juga. Pasalnya Ia dan Goldman sudah menjadi rekan bisnis sejak dulu. Dan pria itu benar. Yudith tidak pernah bertemu adiknya lagi sejak bocah itu menginjak umur 10 tahun sementara Yudith berumur 16 tahun. Dia hanya sering membayangkan bagaimana penampilan adiknya itu sekarang. _'Dia pasti sudah tumbuh besar'_ gumam Yudith dalam hati. Dan semakin sering ia membayangkan, semakin parah 'penyakit' yang ia derita. Dan memang benar perasaan Yudith sebagai seorang kakak terhadap adiknya telah melampaui batas.

Dan ia semakin menggila begitu melihat 'Pemuda itu' untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah. Sayang ... adiknya itu telah bergabung dengan AMS, sebuah organisasi Agen rahasia yang tentunya ... menghentikan berbagai macam kejahatan. Dan Yudith termasuk 'Kejahatan' yang harus mereka basmi karena wanita itu bersekongkol dengan Goldman dan Dr. Curien dalam proyek gila mereka: Pembuatan para Monster Mutan untuk mengembalikan 'Daur Hidup' di muka Bumi. Mau tidak mau Yudith terpaksa harus beroposisi dengan saudaranya sendiri walaupun mereka belum pernah bertemu lagi secara langsung.

" Baiklah." Desahnya kemudian." Aku menerimamu, Caleb."

Goldman tersenyum puas. Ia segera meraih Yudith dan memandang Magician dengan tatapan sangar.

" Kau sudah tahu tidak mungkin kita akan mencari penghulu untuk menikah karena kota saat ini sedang diserang Monster. Nikahkan kami, sekarang!" Desisnya." Kalau tidak, aku terpaksa menunda kebangkitan Emperor. Bagaimana?"

Magician tersentak." APA?! Hei ... Aku menjadi sekutumu untuk menanti kebangkitan Rajaku. Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

" Jangan banyak komentar! Kau mau menikahkan kami atau tidak?"

" Errgg ... Baiklah. Akan kulakukan, Goldman ..." Balas Magician seraya menggerutu. _'Ini sama saja dengan kawin lari.'_ Omelnya pelan.

Setelah acara 'Kawin lari' itu berlangsung, Yudith melangkah menuju pintu.

" Yudith, mau kemana kau?" Tanya Goldman pada istri barunya itu.

" Ke Kota. Memangnya kenapa?"

" Kau tahu sendiri kalau di Kota keadaannya sedang amburadul karena diserang oleh para Monster! Kau tidak boleh mati disana! Tetaplah disini bersamaku."

" Caleb, tidak ada salahnya kalau aku pergi keluar." Gerutu Yudith." Lagipula aku bisa sekaligus melihat keadaan disana. Tenang saja. Aku sudah minum obat kebal milikmu. Jadi para monster itu tidak akan menyerangku."

Goldman medesah." Baiklah. Kau boleh keluar. Tapi ingat, hanya satu jam."

Yudith mengangguk lalu segera pergi keluar. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah tiba di Venesia.

Apa yang dikatakan Goldman benar adanya. Tampak warga kota Venesia kalang kabut. Para Zombi menyerang mereka. Beberapa dari mereka dimakan hidup-hidup oleh monster-monster itu. Yudith berjalan melewati kekacauan itu. Berkat obat kebal milik Goldman, Para zombi tidak menyerang wanita itu. Mereka justru melewatinya dan mengejar mangsa mereka yang berupa penduduk kota Venesia. Yudith tersenyum sarkastik melihat semua itu. _'Rasakan itu, manusia-manusia aneh!'_ Ejeknya dalam hati.

Kini Ia tiba di belakang pagar di sebelah gedung perpustakaan pusat. Tampaknya para zombi tengah menyerang perpustakaan tersebut. Jeritan dan teriakan ketakutan terdengar dari dalam gedung. Bagi Yudith, teriakan dan jeritan mereka terdengar bagai musik biasa. Bahkan ia menikmatinya.

Semua orang yang melihat wanita itu pasti berpikir bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Bisa dikatakan ... Yudith adalah seorang wanita pengidap sidrom Psikopat akut karena ia tampak begitu menikmati penderitaan orang lain.

Namun sepertinya sesuatu menyita pesta sarkastis Yudith begitu ia mendengar sebuah suara.

" Kita harus menemui G disana dan …. APA?!"

Sebuah mobil tampak berhenti di depan perpustakaan pusat karena dicegat oleh Zeal, semacam makhluk Gorgyline bawahan Goldman. Merasa kaget, penghuni mobil yang merupakan dua orang pria keluar dari mobil itu.

" Aku sudah mengurus G … Ini baru permulaan." Gumam Zeal sembari terbang di hadapan kedua lelaki itu." Dan kalianlah selanjutnya!"

Zeal melesat ke atas atap perpustakaan dan bergumam keras pada dua zombi di dekat perpustakaan seraya menunjuk kedua pria itu." SERANG MEREKA!"

Spontan kedua pria berjas itu mengeluarkan pistol mereka dan mulai menembak dua zombi itu.

" Ayo, Gary!" ujar salah satu lelaki yang mengenakan jas bewarna abu-abu terhadap rekannya yang mengenakan jas bewarna biru tua.

Setelah berhasil, kedua lelaki itu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan mengamankan gedung itu dari para zombi.

" G … semoga kau baik-baik saja …"

Yudith melihat semua itu dengan tertegun."Kedua pria itu ... mereka Agen AMS." gumamnya datar.

Dia benar. Kedua pria itu adalah James Taylor dan Gary Stewart, dua Agen dari AMS yang tampaknya diberi tugas untuk menghentikan kekacauan di Venesia. Itu artinya, rencana Goldman dan Yudith akan dihancurkan oleh mereka!

Ini buruk. Benar-benar buruk! Jika dibiarkan, James dan Gary akan membunuh semua monster itu sekaligus meruntuhkan impian Yudith dan Goldman untuk mempertahankan 'Daur Hidup' di muka bumi ini!

Tapi bagi Yudith ... semua itu tidaklah seburuk yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Yudith melihat James dan Gary melawan kedua zombi di depan gedung perpustakaan pusat Venesia itu. Dan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat terkejut saat memandang mereka disana.

Wanita itu terpaku di tempat. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia telah melihat kedua lelaki itu. Penyebabnya hanya karena salah satu dari kedua lelaki itu … adalah Adiknya!

" Mengapa aku harus bertemu mereka disini?" Desis Yudith. Ia pun mengintip kedalam jendela perpustakaan. Tampak James dan Gary menembaki para zombi di dalam sana.

" Bagaimana bisa seseorang melakukan hal ini?!" Gumam James. Jelas sekali pria itu merasa terkejut.

Mereka pun menemukan seseorang yang terluka di perpustakaan, tampaknya adalah salah satu rekan mereka. Nama lelaki yang terluka itu adalah G. Nama yang aneh … sebenarnya, hampir mendekati inisial singkat. James dan Gary buru-buru mendekati pria itu.

" G!"

G melihat kedua rekannya itu mendekatinya.

" James … Aku sudah mencoba … Jangan menganggap remeh musuh kita saat ini …" gumamnya lalu menyodorkan sebuah buku kecil." James, ambil ini …"

Sesaat setelah James mengambil buku kecil itu, Pintu belakang Perpustakaan hancur dan masuk beberapa zombi yang mengenakan kapak sebagai senjata mereka. James dan Gary segera menghabisi mereka dan berbalik kea rah G yang masih terduduk di lantai.

" Harry dan Amy akan menyusul kita nanti." Kata G seraya menahan sakit akibat luka di perutnya." Cepat … PERGI!"

Gary tersenyum simpul." Terima kasih, G." ujarnya sebelum menyusul James untuk menghabisi monster-monster yang masih berkeliaran.

Yudith mematung di belakang jendela." Buku kecil itu … Jangan-jangan …"

Ia segera membuntuti James dan Gary hingga ke jalan utama kota Venesia. Disana mereka bertemu Zeal yang segera tertawa mengejek.

" Sepertinya Nasihatku tadi tidak ada efeknya …" katanya." … Meranalah … Sepertinya yang G alami!"

Detik berikutnya, muncul monster raksasa tanpa kepala disana. James dan Gary melongo sejenak, lalu segera membuka buku kecil pemberian G di perpustakaan pusat tadi.

" Mereka … Zeal dan Kuarl … pasangan monster dengan nama kode 'Judgement tipe 28' .." Kata Gary.

" Ya." Balas James." Dan disebutkan disini titik lemah mereka ada pada makhluk kelelawar yang bernama Zeal itu."

" Oh, kita benar-benar mujur, James! Untung saja G memberi kita buku ini!"

" Jangan keras-keras, Gary … "

" Ah, Maafkan aku. Baiklah. Kita lawan mereka!"

James dan Gary langsung disibukkan dengan Zeal dan Kuarl. Yudith memandang mereka dari kejauhan dengan tatapan nanar.

"Bagaimana bisa pria bernama G itu mendata info tentang para monster itu?" desisnya heran." Ini gawat! Aku harus menemui Caleb sekarang juga dan memberitahunya tentang ini!"

Namun sebelum ia beranjak dari situ, Zeal dan Kuarl sudah ambruk,

" _Sir_ …. Gol …d .. m …" teriak Zeal sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya menghempas tanah, tidak bergerak lagi.

James dan Gary menghembuskan nafas lega. Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil kea rah mereka.

" Gary!"

Gary menoleh, diikuti oleh James. Mereka kaget begitu melihat sepasang pria dan wanita, yang tampaknya adalah rekan mereka, berlari kea rah mereka.

" Amy! Harry!" kata James senang.

" Syukurlah kalian selamat." Ucap wanita yang bernama Amy itu.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kota ini?!" tanya James kalut.

Pria yang bernama Harry mendesah." Tidak tahu. Tapi tampaknya ini sama dengan Kasus Curien pada tahun 1998 yang lalu."

" KASUS ITU?!"

" James, pergilah dan atasi kekalutan di kota ini." Kata Harry lagi.

James mengangguk." Oke."

" Dan kita akan bertemu lagi di Jembatan Senja." Ujar Harry.

" Kami juga mengandalkanmu, Gary." Kata Amy seraya menepuk pundak Gary.

Gary segera mengiyakan." Serahkan hal itu padaku." Katanya kemudian.

Yudith melihat semua kejadian itu. Ia mematung di tempat.

Darahnya terasa mendidih.

Ternyata kelima Agen AMS yang telah ditemuinya itu merencanakan pengamanan Kota Venesia dari serangan Zombi milik Goldman. Dan Yudith merasa amarahnya memuncak. Terutama terhadap Amy karena perhatiannya yang berlebihan terhadap Gary.

Ya … Adik lelakinya: Gary Stewart.

" Keterlaluan! Berani sekali dia memberi perhatian yang seharusnya kuberikan pada Adikku itu .."geramnya." Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menghancurkan rencana Caleb semudah itu! Dan yang terpenting … Tidak akan kubiarkan wanita yang bernama Amy itu mengambil perhatian Gary dariku! TIDAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!"

Sayang sekali kemarahan Yudith itu lebih mendekati kekeliruan perasaannya terhadap Gary.

 **(Flashback Berakhir)**

* * *

 _Seminggu setelah Insiden Goldman di Venesia ... Latar tempat: Markas AMS_

James sedang berbincang-bincang dengan adik sepupunya, Dan Taylor mengenai kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

" Wow, James. Tidak kusangka kau dan teman-temanmu berhasil mengalahkan Goldman dengan cepat!" puji Dan." Kudengar dari Gary bahwa Goldman menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari atas gedung. Apakah kalian menemukan tubuhnya saat tiba dibawah?"

" Ya." Angguk James." Aku dan Gary terkejut begitu melihat Goldman sudah menjadi Zombi saat hendak keluar dari gedung itu. Lantas kami menembaknya. Setelah itu kami bertemu dengan Rogan. Ia berkata bahwa keadaan Harry dan G baik-baik saja. Kami pun pergi keluar gedung dan tampak Harry, Amy, G dan beberapa penduduk Kota Venesia diluar sambil melambaikan tangan. Kami pun mengucapkan terima kasih."

Dan mendesah." Jadi begitu." ujarnya." Oh, ya. Kudengar _Ms_. Crystal diserang oleh sesosok monster saat kalian pulang dari Venesia."

" Astaga! Darimana kau tahu?" James terkejut.

" Hmm ... Gary yang memberitahuku."

James geleng-geleng kepala. _'Gary, tidak sepantasnya kau membeberkan semua kejadian yang kami alami waktu itu'_ batinnya kesal mengenai kepolosan rekannya.

" Tapi aku senang." kata Dan, membuat James terheran-heran.

" Kenapa?"

" Nona Kuku Tajam itu menyebalkan!" Tukas Dan jengkel." Kau tahu, James. _Ms._ Crystal itu benar-benar dingin terhadap para Junior! Termasuk aku! Aku berani menebak dia pasti memakan semangkuk Cabai Jalapeno setiap sarapan pagi tanpa diberi susu sedikitpun! Kau lihat, perkataannya terhadap agen-agen junior pedas sekali!"

" Dan, tidak baik mengatakan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Amy itu instruktormu."

" Huh! Instruktor dari Planet Neptunus maksudmu?" dengus Dan kesal." Aku akan menganggapnya Instruktorku kalau sikap pedasnya terhadap kami, para Agen Rookie masih bisa ditolerir!"

James mendesah." Aku setuju dengan sikap Amy memang kurang baik terhadap Rookie sepertimu, Dan. Tapi dia benar-benar lembut padaku dan beberapa agen seperti Rogan, G, Harry dan agen-agen lainnya."

" Itu karena kalian sudah menjadi Agen senior!" Balas Dan segit." Tapi bagiku, ini bertolak belakang. Nona Kuku Tajam itu akan merubah sikap lembutnya terhadap para Rookie seratus delapan puluh derajat! Dingin, suka marah, mulut Cabai, Kasar dan ..."

Melihat kalimat protes sepupunya semakin menggila, James buru-buru mencengkeram bahu Dan." Huss! Dan, tidak selamanya Amy bermuka dua seperti itu! Alasannya dia berbeda sikap antara Agen Senior dan Junior adalah supaya kalian-Agen-agen Rookie-bermental baja kalau bertemu dengan musuh. Dan tidak semua Agen Rookie diperlakukan buruk oleh Amy. Buktinya, dia lembut dan perhatian pada Gary. Aku melihatnya sendiri saat bertugas di Venesia untuk menghentikan Goldman. Kau tidak perlu sinis seperti itu terhadap Amy, Dan!"

" James, wajar saja kalau _Ms_. Crystal begitu baik terhadap Gary. Mereka teman sepermainan saat kecil dulu. Gary sendiri yang bilang begitu." kata Dan risih." Dasar Nepotis! Aku tidak habis pikir di dunia ini ada wanita yang seperti Amy Crystal itu. Sesuai nama belakangnya, C.R.Y.S.T.A.L! Kristal itu keras, seperti halnya kepribadian wanita aneh itu!"

" Kau berlebihan, Dan."

" Tidak, James! _Ms._ Crystal benar-benar keterlaluan!"

" Tapi tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti ... "

Ia terdiam begitu melihat Gary berdiri di sebelah mereka.

" Oh, hai Gary." Kata James sembari melepas cengkeramannya dari pundak Dan." Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Gary mendesah." Kalian sendiri sedang apa disini?" Ia balik bertanya.

Dan mendesah panjang." Huh! Yahh ... seperti biasa, Gary. Kami berbicara mengenai Kakak tercintamu yang menyebalkan itu: Amy Crystal!"

" DAN!" Teriak James memperingatkan.

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tahu pribadi _Ms_. Crystal di mata orang-orang." kata Gary santai." Hanya saja aku kemari menemui kalian karena aku ingin kalian membantuku."

" Bantu apa?" Tanya Dan.

" Bantu aku untuk merangkai kata-kata saat bertemu _Ms_. Crystal nanti." kata Gary sembari merendahkan suaranya.

James merasa curiga." Gary, mengapa kau meminta bantuan kami untuk merangkai kalimat saat bertemu Amy nanti? Toh kalian sudah sering mengobrol. Jadi tidak usah canggung terhadapnya."

" Bukan itu, James." Gary menggeleng." Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan karena tadi ..."

Gary terdiam, membuat Kedua pria bernama belakang 'Taylor' di hadapannya itu mulai tidak sabar.

" Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Stewart!" ujar Dan kesal.

Melihat dirinya sudah terdesak, Gary tidak punya pilihan lain. Dengan pelan, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat Gugup.

" Ms. Crystal memintaku untuk Melamarnya."

Seakan tersambar petir di siang bolong, James dan Dan melongo hebat setelah mendengar kalimat 'Dahsyat' yang keluar dari mulut Gary itu.

" DIA MEMINTAMU UNTUK MELAMARNYA?!"

* * *

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

 _ **Tolong Review :)**_


	4. Tak Terduga

**Jika terdapat OOC, Tolong dimaklumi. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat cerita ini. Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The** _ **House of The Dead: After The Goldman Incident**_

 _ **THOTD milik SEGA**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **3\. Tidak Terduga  
**

 **(Flashback)**

 _Latar tempat: Markas Goldman_

Yudith buru-buru kembali ke Gedung Markas Goldman yang terletak di pinggir kota Venesia atau biasa disebut 'Titik A0063'. Dengan cekatan ia menekan tombol lift dan melesat menuju lantai 50 dimana ruangan Goldman berada. Ia tiba di depan pintu ruangan Goldman dan segera masuk.

" Caleb." timpalnya panik." Kita punya masalah besar disini. Para Agen AMS telah …"

" Aku tahu itu." Potong Goldman." Para bawahan AMS … Waktunya mereka untuk bergerak …"

" Darimana kau bisa tahu secepat itu?" Tanya Yudith heran.

" Itu rahasia."

" Cih! Kau tidak bisa bermain rahasia denganku!"

" Baiklah, Yudith. Tenanglah dulu. Aku mendapatkan info itu dari Zeal. Kau puas sekarang?"

Yudith tersentak." Tunggu dulu! Bukankah dia sudah mati?"

" Aku sudah memodifikasi semua monsterku untuk meregenerasi diri mereka sendiri untuk kedua kalinya." Jelas Goldman."Tapi untuk di Colossium, kurasa aku tidak perlu melakukannya."

" Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Yudith masih terpaku di depan pintu sementara Goldman masih duduk di belakang mejanya sembari memutar kursinya kearah Istrinya." Yudith, aku ingin kau mendengarkanku sejenak." katanya.

" Aku mendengarkanmu, Caleb." gumam Yudith sembari terus berdiri di depan pintu. Goldman mendesah panjang.

" Seperti yang kau tahu, kau adalah istri kedua." ujarnya." Istri pertamaku sudah meninggal dan meninggalkan seorang putri untukku."

Yudith terkejut mendengar kalimat Goldman itu.

" Caleb, kau tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau punya putri." tukasnya heran." Dan aku belum pernah melihatnya."

" Pernahkah kau mendengar bahwa Putra Roy: Daniel dikirim ke sebuah pusat penelitian di dekat sini, bersama dengan Jasad Roy?" gumam Goldman." Putriku juga demikian. Tapi tidak seperti Daniel yang diurus oleh para peneliti, Putriku diurus oleh 'Pak Tua'. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang anak itu."

" Sayang sekali kita tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi." kata Yudith sedih." Padahal aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana penampilan anak tiriku itu."

" Tenang saja. Kalau kita gagal membasmi manusia, maka putriku dan Pak Tua yang akan menggantikan kita."

" Kau memang hebat, Caleb."

Goldman tersenyum simpul." Aku senang mendengarnya. Ah, ya. Kau tahu, aku punya beberapa pendapat mengenai manusia saat ini. Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku mengatakannya, bukan? Sebelum kita mati?" ujarnya sarkastik.

Yudith melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada." Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan." tukasnya.

"Haha ... Baiklah, Yudith." Ujar Goldman seraya memutar kursinya sedikit menyerong." Apakah kau pernah berpikir tentang masa depan? Apa yang akan terjadi di dunia ini jika manusia terus berkembang biak? Apakah kau tidak melihatnya? Manusia telah menetapkan diri mereka pada jalur menuju kehancuran yang tak terelakkan."

 **(Flashback Berakhir)**

* * *

" DIA MEMINTAMU UNTUK MELAMARNYA?!"

James dan Dan masih menganga setelah mendengar kalimat Gary mengenai Amy.

" Yahh ... Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Maka dari itu, aku butuh bantuan kalian." kata Gary malu.

" Dasar Gila! Tidakkah wanita itu tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan?" Geram Dan.

" Dan, cukup! Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu." Kata James lalu menoleh ke arah Gary." Bagaimana kronologi kejadiannya sehingga kau bisa mengalami hal itu?"tanyanya menyelidik.

Gary merenung." Akan kuceritakan."

* * *

 _ **(Tiga jam yang lalu ...)**_

Gary sedang melintas di lorong menuju ruangan dimana James dan adik sepupunya, Dan tengah bercengkerama. Tiba-tiba Harry Harris menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

" Oh, Harry. Ada apa gerangan?" Tanya Gary ramah.

" Amy ingin berbicara denganmu, Agen Stewart." ujar Harry." Mari ikut aku ke ruangannya."

"Oke."

Tak lama kemudian, Kedua lelaki itu tiba di depan sebuah pintu. Harry mengetuknya. " Amy, sudah kubawa Gary bersamaku."

" Baiklah. Suruh dia masuk, Harry." balas Amy dari dalam ruangan.

Harry dan Gary pun masuk ke balik pintu. Tampak sebuah ruangan kecil namun rapi. Ukurannya kira-kira sebesar ruang kantor pada umumnya. Ada sebuah jendela di sebelah kiri menghadap ke laut. Dua buah sofa kecil dan sebuah meja kaca berada di tengah ruangan. Sebuah meja besar terletak di sebelah jendela dengan sebuah kursi di depannya. Di balik meja itu tampak Amy tengah sibuk dengan beberapa berkas.

" Apakah masih ada yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Harry pada Amy.

" Tidak. Tidak ada lagi, Harry." kata Amy." Terima kasih banyak. Kau bisa pergi dan melanjutkan urusanmu."

Harry mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Gary dan Amy disana.

" Silahkan duduk, Gary." kata Amy pada pemuda di hadapannya. Gary pun duduk di kursi yang menghadap meja Amy.

Amy masih sibuk dengan berkasnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia selesai mengurus semua itu dan duduk di belakang meja, menghadap Gary yang sedang memasang wajah kebingungan.

" Apakah kau tahu mengapa kau dipanggil kemari?" Tanya Amy.

Gary menggeleng." Tidak, _Ms_. Crystal. Saya tidak tahu."

" Kalau begitu, akan kujelaskan." kata Amy kemudian." Aku bertugas untuk merekap hasil kerjamu bersama James saat insiden Goldman di Venesia itu. Dan sudah kuputuskan ... Kalian lulus."

" Ahh ... syukurlah. Terima kasih banyak, _Ms._ Crystal." kata Gary senang.

Amy mengernyit." Itu hasil kerjasamamu dengan James." katanya." Aku masih punya penilaian secara pribadi terhadap kalian."

" Oh, baik. Silahkan dilanjutkan."

" James Taylor ... Dia Lulus dengan predikat 'SANGAT BAIK'." lanjut Amy." Dan Gary Stewart ..."

Amy mendesah seraya geleng-geleng kepala.

" ... kau lulus dengan predikat 'NYARIS GAGAL'."

Gary seakan tersedak ludahnya sendiri setelah mendengar 'kalimat paku menancap' dari mulut Amy itu.

" Kenapa bisa?!"

" Hmm ... kau cukup ceroboh. James sendiri yang bilang begitu. Dan kau kurang menyikapi area di sekitarmu. Satu lagi, kau seringkali memakai instingmu."

Gary menelan ludah. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Amy sangat mengkhawatirkannya sepanjang melaksanakan misi di Venesia waktu itu.

" Predikatmu sungguh buruk. Untung saja James selalu bersamamu saat itu. Kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah mati dimakan oleh para Mutan ciptaan Goldman itu."

Merasa tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, Gary mematung di kursinya. Lantai di bawah kakinya seakan menghilang. Selama ini Amy sering berperilaku baik padanya. Mereka teman bermain sejak kecil, walapun Amy lebih tua empat tahun darinya. Dan mereka semakin akrab setelah bertemu di AMS. Gary sudah sering mendengar mengenai perilaku tangan besi yang ditunjukkan Amy pada agen Rookie. Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa perempuan itu kini menunjukkan taringnya di hadapannya.

" Maafkan aku." gumam Gary gugup. Wajahnya tampak pucat." Aku berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati lagi."

Amy memutar bola matanya." Baiklah. Karena kau adalah teman baikku, kau kumaafkan. Tapi segala sesuatu pasti ada akibatnya." desahnya." Agen Gary Stewart, kau kuberi hukuman atas hasil kerjamu yang tidak bagus ini."

Gary mendesah pasrah. Ia menunduk. Tubuhnya terasa menciut akibat perasaannya yang ikut ciut pula.

" Akan kujalani hukumanku, Ms. Crystal." katanya pelan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia benar-benar cemas dengan keputusan Amy yang notabene akan 'mencekiknya' kalau dia sendiri tidak menyiapkan mental dirinya sekarang.

" Baiklah." kata Amy." Sebagai hukuman atas hasil kerjamu yang buruk itu~Agen Stewart~Aku ingin kau ... "

Jarum detik pada Jam dinding yang bertengger di atas Amy seakan terhenti menunggu ucapan dari wanita berjas merah itu.

" ... Melamarku."

KRIKK ... KRIKK... KRIKK ...

Mau tidak mau, Gary melongo di kursinya.

" Maaf, bisakah Anda ulangi perkataan Anda tadi?" Tanyanya sopan plus kebingungan.

Amy meringis." Kau tidak dengar? AKU INGIN KAU MELAMAR DIRIKU, AGEN GARY STEWART! AKU INGIN KAU MENIKAH DENGANKU, PAHAM?!"

 _'APA?!_ '

Menurut Gary, itulah hukuman paling tidak masuk akal yang keluar dari mulut seorang Amy Crystal.

" Anda ... Anda serius menyuruhku untuk melamar Anda?!"

" Aku serius, Gary. Aku ingin kau melamarku, sekarang!"

" Ma ... Maaf. Tapi apakah tidak ada cara lain selain itu? Aku tidak pantas untuk Anda." ujar Gary gugup.

" Kau pantas menjalani 'Hukuman' itu, Gary."

" Tapi ... Tapi aku tidak ... "

Kedua lengan Amy tiba-tiba sudah memegang pipi Gary, menarik wajah pemuda itu kearahnya.

" Dengar, Gary. Ini Hukumanmu. Kau tidak bisa mengelak." kata Amy tajam.

" Ta ... Tapi bukankah Anda menyukai _Mr_. Harry?" kata Gary kekeran." Dia lebih cocok dan lebih berpengalaman dariku."

" Justru itulah sebabnya aku ingin kau melamarku." bisik Amy."Setelah kita menikah, kau bisa belajar dariku untuk menghilangkan kecerobohanmu selama ini, Gary."

Gary segera menepis tangan Amy dari pipinya." _Ms_. Crystal ... "

" Gary, berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan formal itu." Balas Amy kesal." Lagipula kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu saat bertugas di Venesia dulu. Kau langsung memanggil namaku. Panggil saja dengan namaku."

" Ba .. baik." kata Gary gugup." _Ms_. Crysta ... Ehm .. maksudku, Amy. Kumohon Anda memberiku waktu untuk berpikir-pikir."

Amy menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada." Kuberi kau waktu tiga jam dari sekarang."

" Terima kasih." gumam Gary, lalu segera undur diri.

* * *

 _ **(Kembali ke waktu sebenarnya)**_

" APA?! KAU PASTI BERCANDA!" Pekik Dan." Kau tidak patut menerima hukuman itu, Gary! Jangan katakan kalau kau menerimanya!"

" Ehhmm ... ini sudah lewat tiga jam ..." desis Gary." Tolonglah. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa nanti ... "

James memutar bola matanya." Terima saja, Gary. Kau tidak perlu ambil pusing dengan semua ini." desahnya, membuat Dan dan Gary seakan disetrum listrik, mematung di tempat.

" Tidak bisa begitu! Gary harus menolaknya, James!" timpal Dan." Tidak bisa kubayangkan kalau Gary akan dinistakan oleh wanita gila itu!"

" Oh, ya? Lalu siapa yang akan mengamati tindak-tanduknya kalau bukan wanita yang kau sebut gila itu, HAH?!" ujar sebuah suara yang bukan milik James, membuat Gary dan Dan tersentak.

Ketiga lelaki itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah AMY CRYSTAL YANG SEDANG BERDIRI DI AMBANG PINTU!

James menepuk keningnya. _'Habislah kita',_ batinnya kesal seraya menatap sangar ke arah Dan yang sudah berkeringat dingin, apalagi Gary. Pria itu tampak seperti patung saking kakunya.

" Dan hanya bergurau, Amy." kata James." Kau tidak perlu segarang itu. Umurmu baru 28 tahun. Kalau kau terlalu sering marah, maka kau akan menjelma menjadi wanita berumur 40 tahun. Tahanlah amarahmu."

Amy tidak menggubris James. Dilewatinya pria itu kemudian menatap kearah Dan seakan pemuda itu adalah seekor kutu yang harus diinjak habis-habisan. Dan menelan ludah. Dalam hati ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena bermuka dua seperti ini. Untungnya Amy segera melewatinya, seakan tidak menganggap Dan ada disitu. Perempuan itu pun mendekati Gary dan menatap lelaki itu lamat." Jadi, Gary ... bagaimana keputusanmu? Waktumu habis. Sekarang katakanlah." katanya tanpa basa-basi lagi, membuat Gary semakin merasa tersudut.

" Ah, Ehmm ... Baik. Aku ingin Anda menikahiku, Amy Crystal."

Itulah kalimat telak yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Gary akibat kondisinya yang tampaknya semakin kepepet yang bahkan membuatnya tidak yakin apakah kalimat itu memang keluar dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam atau hanya karena dorongan ancaman yang mendesaknya. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan Gary bukanlah lelaki yang suka menarik kembali ucapannya.

" Kuterima lamaranmu, Gary Stewart. Kau harus menemui Ayahku besok." gumam Amy dengan nada suara yang terkesan sedikit 'nakal'. Dan tercengang melihat kejadian bersejarah itu di hadapannya sementara James yang berdiri di sebelahnya terdiam layaknya sebuah robot.

 _'Dasar Tante-tante mesum! Ini namanya pemaksaan! Mau-maunya Gary diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya!_ ' geram Dan dalam hati. Tapi semarah-marahnya ia kepada Amy, ia tidak punya hak untuk menyelamatkan Gary dari cengkeraman 'Maut' milik Amy itu. James tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan kejadian nista itu berlangsung di hadapannya.

Kedua 'Taylors' itu tidak bergerak hingga Amy menyeret Gary keluar dari ruangan itu seakan hendak memamerkan status mereka yang sudah menjadi sepasang Tunangan pada seantero markas AMS. James mendesah berat. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan 'Selera Berondong' milik Amy itu.

" Wanita gila." itulah dua kata yang menggumam dari mulut James pada saat itu.

Namun tampaknya sesosok makhluk memata-matai mereka dari kejauhan. Ia memakai jubah bertudung warna merah menyala. Aura ungu tampak berkelebat di sekelilingnya. Ia menggenggam sepasang pedang. Sebuah bekas luka tampak di dada kanannya. Ia ditemani oleh sesosok 'Manusia' di sampingnya.

" Persiapannya sudah hampir siap, Milady." kata sosok berjubah merah itu pada 'Manusia' di sebelahnya.

'Manusia' itu menghela nafas." Bagus. Tapi kita tidak perlu terburu-buru, Star." ujarnya dingin." Kita akan memulainya tiga tahun lagi untuk menghancurkan markas pusat AMS itu, dengan penghancuran awal di Venesia nanti. Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus melanjutkan titah Caleb Goldman terhadap dunia durjana ini."

" Hmm ... Anda benar. Baiklah, Milady. Mari kita kembali."

'Manusia' di sebelah sosok yang bernama Star itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kegelapan di hadapannya.

 _'Setidaknya aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu, James. Kau perlu reuni denganku. Aku merindukanmu. Dan terlebih lagi, aku harus mendapatkan Adikku kembali. Kau tidak bisa mencegahku untuk melakukannya, James sayangku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Karena cepat atau lambat, kau dan para Agen AMS akan menghadapi ajal kalian yang terburuk, Ehehehehe ...'_

Entah mengapa James tiba-tiba mendengar suara wanita itu dalam benaknya. Bagaikan sebuah pisau yang menusuk kepala James, membuat lelaki itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

" Tidak mungkin ... " desis James. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan." Kau ... Kau ... "

" James, kau baik-baik saja?" Dan kaget melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya yang tiba-tiba seperti terkena migrain itu. James segera tersadar dan menahan Dan.

" Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." katanya kemudian." Aku hanya sedikit merasa ... pusing."

" Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita ke AMS AMD _(AMS Agency Male Dormitory)_ sekarang, James. Kau tampak tidak sehat."

" Baiklah."

James dan Dan pun pergi ke AMD. Sepanjang perjalanan, James masih memikirkan firasat buruk yang kian menghantuinya tersebut.

 _'Tidak ... Tidak mungkin. Kenapa kau dan Goldman masih hidup?'_ batinnya getir.

* * *

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

 _ **Tolong Review :)**_


	5. Pembunuh dari DBR Corporation

**Ada beberapa scene dari HOTD 2 dan 4. Maaf kalau ada kekeliruan dalam pengartian dan ejaan. Selamat membaca ;)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The** _ **House of The Dead: After The Goldman Incident**_

 _ **THOTD milik SEGA**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **4\. Pembunuh dari DBR Corporation*.  
**

 **(Flashback)**

Suasana di gedung Markas Goldman di Titik A0063 itu begitu sepi. Berbeda sekali dengan keadaan di Kota Venesia yang Amburadul akibat serangan Mutan-Mutan milik Goldman. Goldman dan Yudith tampak membisu.

" Caleb, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Yudith cemas." Agen-agen AMS itu sangat lihai. Mereka dengan mudah akan menghancurkan rencana kita! Apakah kau hanya duduk-duduk saja disini sementara AMS menghapus Mutan-mutan Hasil temuanmu?"

Goldman membisu. Ia meraih pesawat telepon miliknya dan mulai menekan tombol-tombol angka di benda itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia menempelkan gagang pesawat telepon itu di telinganya dan tampak berbincang dengan seseorang.

" Sudah lama sekali, teman-temanku dari AMS ... " ujarnya tenang." Ini aku, Goldman ..."

Yudith melongo. _'Apa yang sebenarnya hendak Caleb lakukan?'_ Batinnya bingung. Pria berkacamata yang kini menjadi suami dadakannya itu tampak tersenyum sembari berbicara ke seseorang di telepon.

" Akan kutunggu mereka di Colossium tepat tengah malam dan kutunjukkan hadiah yang pantas untuk mereka yang mengganggu rencanaku, fufufu ..."

Goldman segera memutuskan sambungan telepon. Yudith buru-buru mendekatinya." Caleb! Katakan padaku apa yang hendak kau lakukan." katanya dengan nada suara yang terkesan memaksa. Pria di hadapannya itu mendesah lalu memandang Yudith.

" Akan kulihat seberapa hebat kemampuan mereka. Jika mereka hanya agen-agen biasa, mereka akan Mati. Tapi kalau mereka memang lihai, aku harus memberi hadiah yang pantas untuk mereka." katanya tenang." Semuanya telah siap. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu."

Sementara itu di Venesia, James dan Gary baru saja selesai melawan Monster Mutan mirip Naga ular berkepala lima dengan Inisial 'Tower Tipe 8000'. Belum sempat mereka menghembuskan nafas lega, terdengar pesawat telepon milik James berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk. Spontan James menjawab panggilan itu.

" Halo? Ini James. Ya, Amy. Ada ap~"

" James! Datanglah segera!" Potong Amy cepat-cepat. Di belakangnya tampak Harry yang tengah melangkah mundur, berhadapan dengan 'Sesosok Makhluk'."Sesuatu yang mengerikan sedang terjadi disini dan ... AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Pesawat Telepon Amy tahu-tahu sudah tergeletak di atas tanah. James masih berusaha menghubungi rekannya itu.

" AMY! Apa yang terjadi, Amy?!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

James mendesis. Wajahnya tampak tegang sembari menutup pesawat telepon miliknya. Gary yang melihat tingkah kaku James itu ikut kebingungan dibuatnya.

" Apa yang terjadi pada Amy dan Harry?" tanyanya.

Rekannya mendesah berat." Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Ayo pergi, Gary!"

Kedua lelaki itu segera melesat menuju Colossium. Banyak Mutan yang mencoba menghalangi mereka. Namun akhirnya mereka dikalahkan telak oleh James dan Gary yang dengan terburu-buru pergi. Akhirnya mereka telah tiba di Colossium.

" Kita sudah sampai." kata James." Mana Goldman?"

" Mungkin itu ..." gumam Gary seraya menunjuk ke arah layar TV besar yang terpampang tak jauh dari hadapan mereka. James melongo karena dia tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menonton Acara TV.

" Gary, jangan bergurau. Kita disini bukan untuk bersantai. Teman-teman kita butuh bantuan!" sambar James.

Lawan bicaranya hanya menggerutu." Lantas apa lagi? Satu-satunya yang ada disini hanya layar TV itu! Dan kalaupun ..."

 _'Bep!'_

James dan Gary terdiam begitu melihat wajah Goldman yang tiba-tiba muncul di Layar TV itu.

" Nah, kubilang juga apa ..." Desis Gary merajuk. James mendesah tanda mengaku kalah.

" Baiklah. Kali ini kau benar." gumamnya sembari memutar bola matanya.

Goldman duduk tegak di balik layar itu." Hmm Hmm Hmm ... Orang-orang AMS ... Aku Goldman ..." tawanya yang menurut sebagian orang terdengar Sarkastik ataupun sebagai ajang Humor belaka." Aku tidak peduli kalian lolos dariku atau tidak. Hmmm ... Hmmm ... Hmmm ... Inilah Hadiahku untuk Kalian. Lihat sebelah kiri kalian."

Tanpa sadar James dan Gary menuruti perkataan Goldman itu. Dan ketika mereka menoleh, mereka kaget setengah mati. Ada sebuah kurungan besar tak jauh dari mereka. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah ... Tampak Amy dan Harry yang terluka di dalam sana bersama sesosok Monster 'Gila' yang membawa sebuah Gergaji bewarna merah yang diatasnya bertuliskan kata _'Blame'_ . Diacung-acungkannya Gergaji itu bagaikan seorang Pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang baru saja melarikan diri.

" AMY! HARRY!" Pekik James panik. Ia dan Gary kembali menoleh ke layar TV dimana terpampang wajah Goldman.

" Baiklah, teman-teman. Aku akan melihat kalian lagi." ujarnya sinis diikuti layar TV yang segera padam. Detik berikutnya muncul tembok-tembok menyerupai labirin di sekeliling mereka. James buru-buru membuka buku pemberian G yang berisi data-data monster yang tengah menyerang Venesia saat itu.

" Ini dia. 'Strength' tipe 205. Kelemahannya adalah Kepalanya." gumamnya cepat-cepat.

" James, cepat simpan buku itu!" sambar Gary kalut seraya menoleh kearah Strength yang sudah keluar dari kurungan." Si Psikopat ini akan segera mencincang kita!"

" Tch, ini semakin merepotkan." umpat James pelan."Ayo kita habisi dia, Gary!"

Kembali ke Markas Goldman di Titik A0063. Yudith tercengang melihat layar komputer tipis milik Goldman di depannya.

" Caleb, kau baru saja berbicara dengan mereka?"

" Ya."

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka?"

" Lihat saja sendiri."

Yudith melihat ke layar komputer itu. Tampak James dan Gary tengah berjuang melawan Monster gila penunggu di Colossium yang bernama Strength. Wanita itu tersentak kaget.

" Ca ... Caleb?! Kau hendak membunuh mereka?!"

" Tidak. Aku hanya menguji kemampuan mereka."

" Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan! Monster itu akan segera membelah tubuh mereka habis-habisan! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, Caleb!"

Goldman tersenyum." Kalau bukan karena hubunganmu dengan dua lelaki itu, aku tidak akan melakukan ini."

Mendengar itu, Yudith terpaksa mundur. Ia mengenal Gary dari siapapun, walaupun adiknya itu tidak akan mengingatnya kini. Dan James, Yudith masih ingat dengan pertemuannya dengan lelaki itu.

* * *

 **Satu bulan yang lalu ...**

Aktifitas di Markas AMS masih berjalan seperti biasa. Seorang wanita muda berambut pirang dan memakai pakaian dengan nuansa mewah bewarna Merah hitam tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Gary Stewart.

" Ah, Kate. Kau membuatku malu." katanya pada wanita muda di depannya." Hubunganku dengan Amy hanya sebatas teman masa kecil. Kau tidak perlu mendesakku seperti ini!."

Wanita yang bernama Kate itu tertawa. Dia adalah Agen baru AMS yang diterima sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Nama lengkapnya adalah Kate Green. Umurnya sedikit lebih muda daripada Gary. Dengan wataknya yang banyak bicara dan tukang gosip, sudah cukup membuat Gary nyaris angkat tangan ketika berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

" Ckckck ... Gary, tidak mungkin. Aku punya firasat. Kalau bukan kau yang menyukai Amy Crystal, maka dia yang akan menyukaimu."

Gary tersentak." Ka .. Kate, kau bergurau!" Bantahnya. Namun wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah malu." Dia lebih tua dariku. Dan kau tahu sendiri, aku sangat pemalu terhadap wanita yang lebih tua!."

" Ohoho ... Lihat, wajahmu memerah." Tawa Kate." Ayolah, katakan saja. Lagipula sekarang banyak wanita yang jatuh cinta pada daun pintu~ eh maaf~ maksudku Daun muda, hehehe ..."

Gary nyaris meninju wajah Kate saat lidah wanita itu terpeleset dengan menyebutkan Daun pintu. Tapi ia berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya dan segera menggeleng." Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak menyimpan rasa apapun terhadapnya." katanya tegas." Tidak seperti dirimu yang tergila-gila dengan pria yang lebih tua darimu. Aku tahu kau naksir dengan James, Kate. Kau tidak bisa mengelak dariku tentang hal itu!"

Diserang seperti itu membuat Kate kalah telak. Wanita itu segera terdiam. Kini giliran wajahnya yang merona merah. _'Kena kau!'_ batin Gary penuh kemenangan.

" Ga ... Gary, darimana kau tahu?!"

" Aku hanya menebaknya. Tapi dilihat tingkahmu yang banyak mencari perhatian pada James, bisa kubuat Hipotesis seperti itu." Kata Gary santai. Tahu-tahu tangan Kate mendarat di mulutnya, membekapnya erat-erat.

" Shhh ... Gary, jangan bicara keras-keras! Dia sudah datang!"

Kate menoleh kearah James yang telah mendekati mereka.

" Halo." katanya tenang, nyaris datar seperti robot." Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kencan?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, membuat Gary dan Kate saling menatap dengan pandangan mencemooh.

" Siapa bilang Kate kencan denganku?" gumam Gary sarkastik." Lagipula kalau dia mau berkencan dengan seorang pria ideal, dia pasti akan berkencan denganm~"

Tangan Kate telah membekap mulut lelaki itu untuk kedua kalinya.

" Ti ... Tidak, James. Kami hanya membahas masalah sehari-hari, hehehe ..." kata Kate menyeringai sementara Gary masih berusaha melepas tangan Kate dari mulutnya dengan pandangan memprotes.

James memicingkan matanya." Mencurigakan." desisnya." Kalian aneh sekali. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

" Tidak ada apa-apa, James."

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok bayangan melihat mereka dari balik pepohonan di sebelah markas AMS. Ia membidikkan moncong Sniper-nya ke arah James.

" Jadi dia Agen James Taylor, Salah satu Agen terbaik AMS setelah G dan Thomas Rogan." gumamnya sinis." Fufufu ... mungkin Roy bisa dikalahkan. Tapi aku dan Caleb tidak akan kalah semudah itu. Aku ada firasat bahwa dia yang akan dikirim untuk menghentikan Caleb. Baiklah, James Taylor. Kau milikku!"

Ditariknya pelatuk Sniper-nya. Sebuah peluru melesat ke arah James yang saat itu tidak sadar dengan bahaya tersebut. Untung saja Gary melihat sosok itu beserta pelurunya yang menarget James. Dengan refleks Gary menarik tubuh James ke samping seraya berteriak.

" JAMES, AWAAAASSSS!"

James terkejut sekali. Peluru itu nyaris mengenai ujung jas abu-abunya. Gary terengah-engah sementara Kate yang berada di sebelahnya mematung dengan wajah ketakutan.

" Peluru barusan itu ... siapa yang menembaknya?" tanya Kate kaku.

" Entahlah." Gumam Gary." Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengincar James."

Dia berkata begitu seraya menoleh ke arah pepohonan. Si penembak bersembunyi di semak-semak di bawah pepohonan tersebut. Ia terpana melihat tiga Agen AMS itu. Terutama terhadap si Agen berjas biru tua, Gary stewart.

" GARY?!" bisik sosok itu." Tidak mungkin ... kaukah itu, Gary?"

Sejenak sosok itu terperangah melihat Gary. Namun buaiannya buyar seketika begitu melihat James berjalan ke arah semak-semak.

" James, jangan kesana! Kau akan dibunuhnya!" pekik Kate cemas.

" Kate benar." tambah Gary." Dia akan menembakmu habis-habisan!"

Namun tampaknya James tidak menghiraukan panggilan rekan-rekan mudanya itu. Ia menyiapkan pistolnya dan berlari ke tempat dimana si penembak bersembunyi.

" Habislah aku! Peluruku hanya satu. Aku harus lari dari sini!" gumam sosok itu dan segera melarikan diri. James segera menyusulnya jauh ke dalam pepohonan.

" Berhenti! Turunkan senjatamu!" Pekik James seraya mengangkat gagang pistolnya ke arah si penembak. Dengan terpaksa si penembak menurut. Ia menjatuhkan Sniper-nya ke atas rerumputan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

" Baik. Aku menyerah." katanya kemudian.

Biarpun sosok itu mengatakan bahwa dia telah menyerah, James tidak mempercayainya begitu saja." Siapa kau? Dan apa urusanmu denganku?" tanyanya curiga.

Sosok di depannya tersenyum dan mengangkat wajahnya. Seorang wanita yang kira-kira sebaya dengan James. Tubuhnya tinggi langsing. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Rambut pirang kecoklatan miliknya menjulur hingga pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum hambar. James terkejut. Bukan karena kecantikan wanita itu melainkan kemiripannya dengan seseorang. Wajah wanita itu sangat mirip dengan salah seorang rekannya: Gary Stewart.

" Kau ... Kau sangat mirip dengan Gary. Apakah kau saudarinya?" tanya James tanpa menurunkan pistolnya.

Wanita itu tertawa." Kurang lebih begitu. Tapi sebenarnya aku diutus untuk membunuhmu, James sayang. Kau berbahaya untuk seorang sekutuku. Maka dari itu, kau harus dilenyapkan. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukan itu sekarang. Selamat tinggal."

Sosok itu menendang sebuah batu ke arah James. James segera menghindarinya. Namun begitu ia mengangkat wajah, wanita di depannya telah menghilang.

" Cih, dasar pengecut." timpalnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah kertas di tempat wanita itu berdiri tadi dan segera mengambilnya. Ada beberapa tulisan di kertas itu:

 _Nama: Yudith Stewart. Umur: 30 Tahun. Pekerjaan: Saleswoman dan Pembunuh. Aliansi: DBR Corporation._

" DBR?" gumam James heran. Ia tahu organisasi itu. Sebuah perusahaan kaya raya yang diketuai oleh seorang pria bernama Caleb Goldman.

" Apa hubungannya dengan wanita yang bernama Yudith dengan ini? Aneh sekali." katanya dalam hati." Dan sebaiknya aku jangan memberitahukan ini pada Gary. Dia pasti Syok. Akan kuberitahu dia kalau waktunya sudah tepat."

* * *

Yudith mendesah." Caleb, maafkan aku karena tidak membunuhnya waktu itu. Dan sekarang dia dan Adikku yang diutus untuk menghentikan kita."

" Tidak apa, Yudith." balas Goldman." Kau sudah berusaha. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau lagi. Ah, ya. Aku hanya mengeluh. Akibat dari adanya manusia di muka bumi hanyalah memperburuk kondisi Daur hidup yang kita inginkan, Yudith. Meningkatnya perang dan kelaparan, penyakit yang tidak diketahui asalnya, bencana alam semakin sering terjadi. Apakah kau tidak merasa aneh? Apakah ini semua hanya kebetulan? Apakah ada yang melihat semua itu? Haruskah kita hanya duduk dan menunggu untuk melihat semua ini berakhir?"

 **(Flashback berakhir)**

* * *

James mengedip-ngedipkan kelopak matanya. Ia berada di sebuah tempat yang gelap gulita. ' _Dimana aku_?' batinnya heran. Seingatnya ia tertidur di kamarnya di AMS AMD. Dan ia tidak tahu mengapa ia berada di tempat aneh ini.

" James."

Sebuah suara memanggil namanya. James menoleh. Alangkah terkejutnya begitu ia melihat sosok Goldman berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" Goldman!" desisnya berang sembari merogoh saku jas abu-abunya, hendak meraih pistolnya. Namun ia terkejut begitu menyadari bahwa pistolnya tidak ada disana.

" Kau ... sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Dan mengapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau sudah mati?" Tanya James dingin.

Goldman mendesah panjang." Aku memang sudah mati." katanya sinis."Tapi bagaimanapun juga, rencanaku belumlah mati sepenuhnya."

" APA?!"

" Hahaha ... wajahmu tampak aneh kalau kau terkejut seperti itu." ujar Goldman seraya tertawa pelan." Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, rencanaku belum mati sepenuhnya. Kau dan Adik iparku serta AMS sepertinya bahagia terlalu cepat. Sayang sekali kebahagian itu tidak akan berlangsung lama, James."

" Apa maksudmu?" James mendesis kesal." Apa kau punya rencana di balik layar selain Insiden di Venesia waktu itu?"

" Sebelum aku mati, sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa seorang penerusku akan datang." Kata Goldman." Kau pasti tidak mempercayaiku, bukan? Yah ... terserah padamu. Dan satu hal lagi ... kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku karena cepat atau lambat, kau akan kembali menemuiku dan mungkin saja itulah saat kematianmu tiba."

James mendengus." Goldman ... kau ..." geramnya. Ia hendak meninju lelaki berkacamata itu di hadapannya. Sayang sekali tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak seakan dipaksa berdiri di tempat itu.

" Ini hanya mimpimu, James. Atau mungkin mimpi dari sebuah kehancuran?" Goldman terkekeh." Oh, ya. Sampaikan salamku ke Adik iparku kalau kau bangun nanti, James. Dia mungkin tidak akan percaya. Tapi sebaiknya kau lakukan itu. Tidak baik menyembunyikan fakta mengenai masa lalu Gary dari dirinya sendiri."

James terkejut." Gary? Adik ipar? Tunggu dulu! Jadi benar firasatku bahwa dia ada hubungannya denganmu lewat 'Wanita itu'."

" Hmm ... Jadi kau mengenal Yudith, eh?" desah Goldman."Ah, ya. Aku hampir lupa dengan istri keduaku itu. Dia menghilang setelah kalian meninggalkan gedungku. Satu hal yang pasti: Dia masih hidup. Aku yakin itu. Tapi mengenai keberadaan dan hubungannya dengan rencana dibalik layar milikku, aku tidak tahu lagi."

" Maksudmu ... dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan rencana keduamu?" Tanya James menyelidik.

" Kemungkinan seperti itu." kata Goldman seraya tersenyum kecut." Relasiku bukan hanya dia saja. Aku masih memiliki banyak relasi lain untuk membantu rencanaku itu. Hahahaha ... hebat sekali, bukan?"

Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan James.

" Dari semua hal yang kuberitahukan padamu, hanya ada satu hal yang sebaiknya kau camkan baik-baik. Kau tidak bisa menghentikan rencanaku untuk menghancurkan umat manusia karena kau akan mati sebelum rencanaku berhasil. Aku tidak bisa memastikan kapan hal itu terjadi karena aku bukan Tuhan yang mengetahui waktu kematian seseorang. Tapi firasatku cukup kuat tentang itu. Yang jelas sebentar lagi kau akan Mati. Tidak ada cara untuk menghindari takdirmu, James ..."

Goldman melangkah pergi ke dalam kegelapan di hadapannya. James berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menyusul Goldman namun sia-sia belaka. Tubuhnya seperti dipasung di tempat itu.

" Goldman, Tunggu!" teriaknya." Kau tidak bisa pergi dulu. Kau harus menjelaskan apa rencanamu itu. Jangan pergi, DASAR PENGECUT! GOLDMAN, KEMBALI KAU!"

* * *

 _ **" DASAR PENGECUT! GOLDMAN, KEMBALI KAU!"**_

Mendengar kakak sepupunya berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan, Dan buru-buru mendekati tubuh James yang menggelepar-gelepar di atas tempat tidur." Hei, James! Kau tidak apa-apa? Bangun, James!" tukasnya panik seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh lelaki itu. Gary dan Kate yang sedang berjalan sambil lalu di depan kamar James mendengar teriakan-teriakan gila milik James dan segera tertegun.

" Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di dalam kamar James." gumam Kate." Ayo kita lihat." katanya seraya hendak membuka pintu kamar.

Gary terkejut." Ehh ... ummm ... bukankah tidak sopan kalau kita tidak mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?" tanyanya gugup. Kate mendecih kesal mendengarnya.

" Kau ini ..." umpatnya lalu mengetuk pintu." James, kau di dalam? Apa yang~"

" MASUK SAJA! KUMOHON, SIAPAPUN DILUAR~TOLONG BANTU AKU!~ JAMES SEDANG KESURUPANNN!" Pekik sebuah suara dari dalam kamar. Gary dan Kate melongo mendengar suara yang terkesan panik itu.

" Itu suara Dan." kata Gary heran." Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Kate mendesah panjang." Yang jelas ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengetuk pintu kamar orang yang sedang kesurupan!" semburnya lalu membuka pintu kamar. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka begitu melihat James di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kedua mata masih tertutup namun berkeringat dingin dan tubuh yang seakan hendak melompat dari tempat tidur sementara Dan yang berada di sebelahnya tampak berusaha menahan James agar tidak menjadi beringas.

" **JANGAN PERGI KAU, DASAR PEMBUNUH GILA! PSIKOPAT!** " James masih berteriak-teriak tidak sadarkan diri." **AWAS SAJA KALAU KAU MENDATANGIKU LAGI! AKAN KUTEMBAK KAU BERKALI-KALI HINGGA TUBUHMU MUSNAH MENJADI ABU!** "

Kate menutup mulutnya tanda panik sementara Gary mendekati Dan yang masih berusaha menahan tubuh James yang semakin liar.

" Kenapa James bisa seperti ini?" tanyanya bingung.

Dan mendengus kesal." Aku tidak tahu karena begitu aku masuk ke kamar ini, James sudah berteriak-teriak dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri." katanya cemas." Cepat bantu aku menyadarkan James!"

" Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Gary. Tahu-tahu Kate mengangkat telunjuk kanannya.

" Aha! Aku tahu!" pekiknya senang." Tunggu sebentar, Tuan-tuan."

Ia pergi keluar kamar. Tak lama kemudian ia datang sembari menyeret seseorang: G. Lelaki itu tampak dongkol sekali karena merasa diperlakukan seenaknya.

" Kate, apa maksudnya kau menyeret-nyeretku seperti ini, Hah?!" bentaknya. Namun ia terdiam begitu melihat kondisi James.

" Apa-apaan ini?" Tanyanya kaget." Mengapa James~"

" **PECINTA GENOSIDA! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENGHANCURKAN UMAT MANUSIA! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, GOLDMAAAANNNN!** "Teriak James bertubi-tubi, memotong kalimat G.

" Goldman?" ujar G heran." Sepertinya alam bawah sadar James terbawa oleh Insiden Goldman di Venesia 26 Februari yang lalu. Akan kucoba untuk menyadarkannya."

Ia mendekati James dan memegang kening lelaki itu. Mulutnya komat-kamit membaca sesuatu yang kemungkinan adalah Doa dan segera berteriak:

" KELUARLAH KAU DARI SANA, JAMES!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Serta-merta kedua mata James membuka. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling. Tampak teman-temannya mengelilinginya.

" Huuuuhhh ... Huuuhhh ... Mengapa kalian ada disini?" tanyanya kemudian.

" Kau berteriak-teriak dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri." jelas Dan." Maka dari itu, Kate memanggil G kemari lalu kau disadarkan olehnya."

James menoleh ke arah G." Terima kasih banyak, G." katanya lega." Aku bermimpi aneh tadi."

" Sudah kuduga. Kau masih membiarkan kejadian di Venesia itu di benakmu sehingga tanpa sadar dia telah menguasai alam bawah sadarmu." kata G." Tenangkan pikiranmu, James. Jangan kau coba untuk mempersulitnya. Rogan sudah pernah memperingatkanmu, bukan?"

" Ah, iya. Kau benar juga."

Kate tersenyum simpul." Untunglah kau segera sadar, James." katanya senang." Akan kubuatkan kau minuman agar kau merasa lebih baik. Kau mau apa? Teh? Kopi? Atau mungkin saja kau mau~"

" Ehm" Gary melirik kearah Kate seraya mendehem, membuat wanita itu salah tingkah. _'Sekali lagi ... Kena Kau, Kate Green!'_ batinnya ke arah Kate dengan pandangan menggoda. Spontan wajah Kate memerah dibuatnya.

" GARY! Berhenti melihatku seperti itu!" tukasnya kesal.

" Huh? Memangnya ada apa dengan Kate?" Tanya Dan bingung.

Gary tersenyum jahil." Ahh ... Tidak. Hanya saja Kate sedang naksir berat dengan~MMPHH!"

Kate buru-buru membekap mulut Gary sebelum lelaki itu membongkar 'Rahasia Terbesarnya'.

" Cih ... Kau akan kubunuh kalau masih berani membongkar hal itu, Gary!" Bisiknya pada telinga Gary dengan nada pelan namun mengancam. Gary mengangguk. Kate lalu melepas tangannya.

" Kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Tanya G." Apakah Kate sedang naksir padamu, Gary?"

Mendengar itu, Kate memandang dengan tatapan jijik sementara Gary segera tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

" HAHAHAHAHA! G, kau bergurau, Hahahaha!" tawanya keras-keras hingga air matanya nyaris keluar." Kate? Naksir padaku? Hahahaha! Darimana kau dapat Gosip gila itu? Hahahahaha~ ADUH!"

Tawanya terhenti begitu Kate memukul kepalanya.

" Aku tahu itu tidak benar." katanya berang." Tapi bukan berarti kau harus tertawa keras-keras seperti itu, dasar laki-laki aneh!"

" Uhhh ... itu sakit sekali." keluh Gary." Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Maaf, Kate."

Kate mendesah." Aku terima permintaan maafmu." ujarnya dingin." Lagipula, siapa bilang kalau aku naksir padamu? Hiiihhhh! Maaf sekali, Gary Stewart. Tapi kau bukan tipeku."

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kate." kata Dan." Karena Gary baru saja hendak menikah dengan _Ms._ Crystal. Aneh bukan? Wanita bermulut Cabai itu ternyata punya selera terhadap Daun Muda seperti Gary. Benar-benar Gila!"

Tepat setelah Dan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Giliran Kate yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Hanya saja nada tawa miliknya terkesan 'Horor'.

" APA?! GARY AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN AMY? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! WAH, WAH, WAH! INI KEJUTAN RUPANYA! SUDAH KUDUGA DIA AKAN JATUH CINTA PADA DAUN JERUK ~ EH, MAAF ~ MAKSUDKU DAUN MUDA INI! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Kate tertawa hingga nyaris terguling saking gelinya. Bukannya merasa bingung seperti halnya dengan Tawa Gary tadi, Keempat lelaki di hadapannya itu malah merinding begitu mendengar tawa Kate yang lebih mirip dengan Tawa 'Nenek Sihir' ketimbang tawa menggelikan milik Gary.

" Ehm. Baiklah, Kate. Aku mau Teh saja." kata James tiba-tiba, membuat Kate terdiam. Langsung saja pipi wanita itu merona merah. Namun ia segera menepuk pipinya dan menyeringai ke arah James.

" Oke, Tuan yang Baik. Satu Cangkir Teh akan segera datang!" katanya gembira sebelum akhirnya melesat menuju dapur milik James, membuat teman-temannya melongo.

" Wanita memang aneh." gerutu Dan." Bukan hanya _Ms._ Crystal. Tapi Kate juga punya sifat yang aneh sekali."

" Dan. Sudahlah. Jangan seperti itu." desah James menasihati adik sepupunya.

Dan cemberut." Terserah." balasnya kesal.

G tersenyum. _' Dan, kau masih seorang pemuda berumur 19 tahun.'_ batinnya. _' Kalau kau sudah lebih besar, kau akan tahu seperti apa naksir terhadap seseorang itu.'_

Gary lalu mendekati James dan duduk di sebelah rekannya itu." Maaf, James." katanya." Tapi sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tolong beritahu aku apa itu." gumamnya dengan nada penasaran plus memohon.

James tersentak. Ia menatap Gary lamat. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

 ** _" ... Sampaikan salamku ke Adik iparku kalau kau bangun nanti, James. Dia mungkin tidak akan percaya. Tapi sebaiknya kau lakukan itu. Tidak baik menyembunyikan fakta mengenai masa lalu Gary dari dirinya sendiri ..."_**

Dia ingat dengan kata-kata Goldman mengenai hubungannya dengan Gary dalam mimpinya itu. James menelan ludah. Haruskah ia mengatakannya pada Gary sekarang?

" James."

Suara Gary membuyarkan lamunannya. James menoleh ke arah rekan mudanya itu. Ia harus memutuskannya sekarang.

" Memang benar. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu, Gary." ujarnya perlahan." Hubunganmu dengan ... Goldman."

Gary merasa nafasnya terhenti sejenak setelah mendengar itu.

" APA?! KAU BILANG AKU PUNYA HUBUNGAN DENGAN GOLDMAN?!"

* * *

 _ ***DBR Corporation= DNA Bio Reacter Corporation. Sebuah Perusahaan Farmatikal milik Caleb Goldman sekaligus pembuat Mutan-mutan untuk menghancurkan Peradaban Manusia dari Muka Bumi**_

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

 _ **Please Review :)**_


	6. Ketakutan AMS

**Ada beberapa scene dari HOTD 2 dan 4. Maaf kalau ada kekeliruan dalam pengartian dan ejaan. Terdapat AU. Selamat membaca ;)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **The** _ **House of The Dead: After The Goldman Incident**_

 _ **THOTD milik SEGA**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **5\. Ketakutan AMS  
**

 **(Flashback)**

Hari telah beranjak sore. Suasana di sekitar Gedung DBR markas Goldman terlihat berkabut. Yudith menguap menandakan dirinya telah mengantuk.

" Caleb, aku mengantuk." Ujarnya." Bisakah aku pergi ke kamarku sebentar?"

Goldman tidak menjawab. Pria itu bangkit dari dudukannya dan pergi ke sebuah pintu di sebelah kanan ruangannya. Dibukanya pintu itu lalu masuk. Ruangan di belakang pintu itu sangat gelap. Samar-samar sebuah benda raksasa berbentuk bola berada di tengah ruangan itu. Goldman mendekati Bola itu. Di dalamnya ada sesosok Makhluk yang tampak melayang-layang … seperti dalam posisi bayi di dalam kandungan ibunya. Di bawah bola itu tampak sebuah pelat besi dengan sebuah kata

'Emperor'

Pria itu mendesah panjang seraya melihat Makhluk di dalam Bola raksasa itu." Mungkin aku harus bertindak sekarang." Gumamnya. Ditekannya sebuah tombol di bawah Bola raksasa itu.

" Raja kita akan segera bangkit. Datanglah segera, Teman-teman …"

Di lain pihak, James dan Gary telah berhasil mengalahkan Strength. Monster liar itu ambruk di depan mereka. Keduanya segera pergi ke kurungan raksasa dimana Harry dan Amy berada.

" Amy, Harry, kalian tidak apa?" tanya James khawatir.

Amy menoleh ke arahnya." Ya … aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya lalu menoleh ke arah Harry yang tampak sedang memegang dada kirinya." Tapi Harry …"

Harry tampak kesakitan. Ternyata Strength telah melukai rekan mereka ini. Dia mengerang kecil. Amy memandang teman dekatnya itu dengan khawatir, begitu juga dengan James dan Gary.

" Tidak …" ujar Gary cemas seraya memegang kepala dan menggeleng melihat kondisi Harry." Kenapa …"

Harry meringis. Diangkatnya wajahnya menatap James.

" James …"

Amy mengetahui maksud Harry itu. Dia segera melempar kunci mobilnya kea rah James yang dengan cekatan ditangkap.

" Mobil Amy diparkir di Pusat Kota … di Titik A0063 … Dia ada disana …" ujar Harry putus-putus akibat menahan rasa sakit." Pergi … James …"

James mengangguk." Terima kasih, Harry." Ucapnya pelan lalu memberi tanda ke arah Gary untuk pergi." Goldman … kau tidak akan bisa lari dari ini …" ujarnya geram.

Gary membisu. Amy menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata _'Ingat … Jaga dirimu …'._ Pemuda itu mengangguk dan segera menyusul James.

 _'Goldman … akan kuhajar kau!'_ Batinnya marah.

Kedua Agen itu telah tiba di ujung Kota Venesia. Suasana disana tampak sepi. Kabut tebal menghalangi pandangan mereka. Suasana disana begitu suram. James dan Gary melewati daerah itu seraya mencari Mobil Amy.

" Titik A0063 ada di ujung sana." Kata James.

Gary menelan ludah." Disini terlalu sepi." Gumamnya pelan. Dia heran dengan kesunyian wilayah itu. Namun tampaknya dia keliru. Beberapa Zombi tiba-tiba bermunculan di sekitar mereka. Lantas keduanya menghabisi para Mutan mengerikan itu. Dan mujur bagi mereka, Mobil Amy tampak diparkir di depan sebuah gedung.

" Ini dia mobilnya." Ujar James sembari menembak beberapa Zombi yang tersisa lalu masuk ke Mobil itu diikuti Gary. Setelah menyalakan mesin, James segera tancap gas.

" Ayo Cepat!"

Mobil tanpa penutup yang membawa kedua agen AMS itu meluncur menuju Titik A0063. Namun begitu melewati sebuah tempat parkir, Zeal tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. James segera banting setir dan mengerem mobil secara mendadak karena kaget. Tampak Zeal dan Kuarl menghalangi jalan menuju Titik A0063 dimana Gedung Markas DBR milik Goldman berada. James dan Gary memandang kedua makhluk itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" APA?!" Pekik mereka. Pasalnya Zeal dan Kuarl telah dikalahkan saat di Kota Venesia tadi. Dan kini mereka secara nyata 'Hidup kembali'. James dan Gary segera menyiapkan pistol. Zeal terkekeh melihat itu.

" Hehehe … Sir Goldman telah memberiku kesempatan kedua." Ujarnya sinis." Jangan berpikir kalian bisa melewatiku. Ayo, Kuarl!"

James mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Zeal dan Kuarl." Cih … ini tidak bagus." Tukasnya kesal." Ayo, Gary. Kita harus selesaikan ini segera!"

" Oke." Angguk Gary. Ia dan James pun bertarung melawan Zeal dan Kuarl untuk kedua kalinya. Dan karena sebelumnya mereka telah tahu apa kelemahan dua monster dengan kode 'Judgment Tipe 28' itu, maka dengan mudah para Agen AMS menghabisi mereka. Zeal kembali ambruk dan James bisa memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan hidup kembali.

" Ingat, tidak ada yang disebut dengan 'Kesempatan Kedua'." Gumamnya seraya menyimpan Pistolnya dan menancap gas, membawanya serta Gary menuju jembatan yang menyatukan Kota Venesia dan Titik A0063. Beberapa Zombi menghalangi mereka, termasuk beberapa Zombi yang menyetir Mobil. Tawa Gary nyaris meledak melihat itu. Namun James segera memberinya tatapan tajam agar tidak bertindak aneh.

" Oh, ayolah James. Kau tahu, Zombi yang menyetir Mobil itu adalah hal yang sungguh langka." Tukasnya." Dan tentunya lucu!"

James memutar bola matanya." Hei, kita sedang serius, Gary. Kalau kau ingin bergurau humor, lakukan di lain waktu dan~"

BUUUMMMM!

Kalimatnya terputus begitu sebuah ledakan terjadi di jalan di hadapan mereka. James terpaksa menginjak rem secara mendadak untuk kedua kalinya. Sebuah lubang besar menganga tak jauh dari hadapan mereka. Sesosok Makhluk Air yang pernah mereka lawan di Venesia saat mengevakuasi penduduk, Hierophant muncul dari lubang itu.

" Oh, bagus. Dia juga dapat 'Kesempatan Kedua'." Keluh Gary..

James tidak menggubris pernyataan rekan mudanya itu. Tanpa banyak cincong, dia segera menarik pistolnya dan pertarungan antara dua Agen AMS dan raja Air itu pun terjadi. Dan sekali lagi, karena mereka sudah tahu titik kelemahan mahluk itu, di Jantung merahnya maka dengan mudah kedua lelaki itu mengalahkannya.

" Huh! Lain kali aku tidak akan memberimu jalan untuk ini." Tukas Gary. Dia dan rekannya segera melesat menuju Gedung DBR. Setiba disana, mereka memarkir Mobil di depan halaman gedung dan menyiapkan Pistol.

" Persiapkan dirimu, Goldman."

Di dalam gedung, Goldman yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan dimana Mahakarya miliknya: Emperor berada. Yudith memandang keluar jendela dan tiba-tiba tersentak kaget. Dia bisa merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

" Caleb … mereka sudah datang." Tukasnya dengan nada khawatir." Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Goldman mendesah." Jangan cemas. Sudah kukatakan aku telah menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk ini." Ujarnya lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada alat pendengar di telinganya.

" Magician, kau boleh halangi mereka sekarang."

James dan Gary tengah melewati halaman markas Goldman. Keduanya memandang gedung pencakar langit itu dengan takjub. " Jadi inilah Markas Goldman." Tukas James.

PRANGGG!

" APA?!"

Tepat saat itulah tejadi ledakan besar di Lantai Empat puluh Sembilan gedung itu, diiringi suara kaca pecah. Detik berikutnya sesosok Makluk meluncur turun dari Lantai empat puluh Sembilan itu dan melayang di hadapan James dan Gary. Makhluk itu … Magician.

" Tidak mungkin …" tukas James kaget seraya memandang Magician." Kau adalah …"

" Aku sudah menunggu saat ini untuk tiba." Tukas Magician." Kalian tidak punya Masa Depan. Akankah Aku, ataupun Emperor … Takdir kalian ada ditangan kami. Tidak akan ada yang bisa kalian lakukan …"

" Oh, ya ampun …" ujar Gary seraya menarik Pistolnya dan mengacungkannya pada Magician." Kita mulai lagi."

James mendesah." Dia Magician Tipe 00. G sudah mencatat kelemahannya di Buku ini. Kelemahannya adalah ada pada paha kirinya. Ayo, Gary!"

Keduanya segera terlibat pertarungan dengan Magician. Makhluk Mahakarya Dr. Curien itu segera meladeni mereka. Dengan gerakan yang lihai dan gesit serta kekuatan api, dia menyerang James dan Gary bertubi-tubi.

" Tch, dia cepat sekali." Keluh Gary.

" Jangan menyerah sekarang, Gary." Balas James." Kalau kita menyerah, Goldman akan menang."

Magician melempar beberapa bola api kearah mereka seraya mempelajari mereka. _'James Taylor, salah satu Agen Senior Organisasi AMS setelah dua pria yang pernah kutemui setahun yang lalu di Mansion Curien. Dia terlihat dingin dan kaku, tapi kemampuannya sebagai Agen tidak diragukan lagi. Dan satu pria lagi: Gary Stewart. Seorang Agen Rookie AMS yang tampaknya belum berpengalaman sebelum ini. Tapi tunggu … wajahnya, rambutnya, mirip dengan Ms. Yudith. Ahh … jadi dialah saudara lelakinya. Bagus. Tampaknya dia tidak tahu apa-apa dengan hubungannya dengan Goldman dan Ms. Yudith. Dan sepertinya aku harus membereskan mereka sekarang.'_

Sementara Magician melawan James dan Gary di halaman Gedung, Goldman dan Yudith mengobrol di dalam gedung.

" Magician akan mengurus mereka." Ujar Goldman." Kalaupun mereka berhasil, aku pun terpaksa membangkitkan Emperor sekarang."

Yudith merenung." Kita tidak perlu buru-buru, Caleb." Tukasnya dingin." Jangan hanya karena kau membenci umat Manusia, kau terlalu cepat bertindak."

" Aku marah pada diriku dan mereka, Yudith." Gumam Goldman seraya memutar kursinya menghadap mejanya kembali." Pada beberapa titik waktu, manusia memecahkan keharmonisan alam dunia. Mereka datang untuk mengetahui keserakahan seakan tidak ada spesies lain selain mereka. Mereka tidak memikirkan apa yang berkembang biak dari pertahanan mereka terhadap dunia!"

 **(Flashback Berakhir)**

* * *

Gary masih memandang James dengan wajah kaget. Dicengkeramnya pundak rekan seniornya itu.

" Kau … kau serius aku punya hubungan dengan Goldman?!" tanyanya kebingungan." Hubungan apa?"

James mendesah pelan." Kalian punya hubungan …"

Dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu melihat Amy sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

" Gary." ujar wanita itu seraya berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan." Ikut aku untuk mengurus berkas-berkas pernikahan kita."

Gary terkejut." Eh? Ta … tapi, Amy … aku ingin mendengar sesuatu yang penting dari James mengenai diriku. Sebentar saja."

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau memang ceroboh, Gary. Belum ada satupun berkas pernikahan yang kau urus! Cepat, ikut aku!" tukas Amy berang seraya menyambar lengan Gary dan menyeret lelaki itu keluar kamar James.

" Ma … maaf, James. Mungkin lain kali kau beritahu aku tentang hal itu." Katanya sebelum ia dan Amy menghilang di ujung lorong. Semuanya memandang itu dengan melongo.

" Pasangan yang aneh." ucap G seraya menghela nafas panjang.

* * *

James baru saja membereskan kamarnya di asrama AMS AMD. Mulai dari merapikan Kasur, menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan debu hingga menggosok semua perabotan kamarnya sampai mengilap. Setelah semuanya selesai, pria itu memandang hasil karyanya yang bersih kinclong sembari berdiri di dekat pintu kamar. Dia tersenyum kaku seperti biasa. Tahu-tahu sebuah suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

" Siapa diluar?" tanyanya.

" Ini aku, James." Suara seorang anak muda yang sangat dikenal James membalas dari balik pintu.

" Oh, ternyata kau Dan. Masuk saja."

Dan Taylor membuka pintu kamar James dan melongokkan kepala ke dalam." James, kau belum bersiap-si~ Waw …"

Untuk beberapa saat ia menganga di depan pintu begitu melihat kamar James yang sudah rapi dan bersih bersinar. Dan merasa takjub. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar kakak sepupunya itu sembari cengar-cengir.

" Waw, James! Bersih sekali! Tampaknya kau memang berbakat menjadi bapak rumah tangga!" ujarnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. James mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

" Bapak rumah tangga?" tanyanya." Sepanjang pengetahuanku, hanya ada kata Ibu rumah tangga."

" Hehe … tapi kau pandai dalam hal bersih-bersih." Balas Dan senang." Itu hanya penamaan dariku saja, James."

" Hah, terserah." Desah James seraya memutar bola matanya." Ah, ya. Dan, ada urusan apa sehingga kau datang kemari?"

Dan tersentak. Ia mengingat kembali tujuannya pergi ke kamar itu. " Oh, aku baru ingat. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah pesta pernikahan hari ini."

" Hah? Pernikahan siapa?"

" Astaga! Kau tidak tahu tentang hal itu? Gary dan Ms. Crystal hari ini akan melangsungkan pesta pernikahan mereka!"

" Untung kau memberitahuku tentang hal ini, Dan." Gumam James." Tapi dimana tempat acaranya? Kalau letaknya jauh dari sini, aku tidak bisa datang. Bensin mobilku hampir habis."

" Tenang saja, James. Mereka melaksanakannya di aula utama dalam gedung pusat Markas AMS."

" APA?!"

" Jangan khawatir. Mereka hanya menyewanya untuk satu hari."

" Oh, begitu."

Setelah kedua 'Taylors' itu bersiap-siap, mereka pergi ke aula utama. Begitu tiba, keduanya mematung dengan wajah terkejut. Tampak aula utama yang baru saja dibereskan dari pernak-pernik 'Wedding'.

" Kita telat." Ujar Dan kaku. James mendesah panjang melihat itu. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan tampak Gary datang menghampiri mereka. Dia masih mengenakan setelan pernikahannya yang bewarna putih sembari menyeringai.

" Oh, hai teman-teman." Ujarnya." Tampaknya kalian datang saat ruangan ini sudah dibereskan setelah pesta tadi."

James mendelik." Sebenarnya jam berapa acaranya dimulai?" tanyanya kaku.

" Jam lima pagi."

" Kau gila! Mana ada pesta pernikahan dilakukan jam lima pagi?"

" Ehh … Amy bilang acaranya jangan sampai mengambil waktu siang, sore atau malam karena Bos besar yang mengingatkan hal itu." Ujar Gary gugup.

Dan mendengus." Tapi bukan berarti kalian harus memulai pestanya pada jam lima pagi!" tukasnya kesal." Orang-orang pasti masih tidur pada waktu itu. Siapa saja yang datang ke pesta pernikahanmu tadi?"

" Umm … ada Pak Pendeta, kemudian Amy, Mr. Rogan dan istrinya, Mrs. Sophie serta putri mereka yang masih kecil, Lisa. Lalu ada Mr. G, Mr. Harris, Kate dan dua orang pengawas Lab senjata."

" Hanya itu?!"

" Iya. Dan sebagian besar dari mereka masih tertidur."

James menepuk keningnya seraya mendesah berat." Kenapa kalian tidak mengadakannya sekitar jam tujuh, delapan, Sembilan atau sepuluh?" tanyanya bingung dengan keanehan rekan mudanya itu." Kalau saja kau lakukan itu, maka banyak tamu undangan yang bisa datang. Kalian ini benar-benar aneh."

" Uhh … maaf, James. Aku tidak menduga bakal terjadi hal seperti ini." Balas Gary sedih." Tapi yang jelas aku …"

Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu Amy tahu-tahu sudah berada di sebelahnya dan kembali menyeretnya seraya menggumam kesal.

" Gary! Kau jangan lari! Ada hal yang belum kita selesaikan!"

" Eh? Hal apa?"

" Ya Tuhan … Surat-surat Jalan ke Roma untuk Bulan Madu kita! Masa kau tidak tahu hal itu?"

" Ehh … maaf, Amy. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kita akan pergi ke Roma."

Amy mendengus." Yang jelas kita akan berbulan madu disana. Titik! Ayo, Gary. Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus mengelak dariku."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Amy menyeret Gary keluar dari ruangan itu diirini tatapan aneh dari James dan sepupunya. Dan menghela nafas panjang.

" Biarpun setelah menikah, sikap mereka belum berubah juga." Dengusnya." Amy yang masih saja keras kepala dan bermulut pedas sementara Gary yang masih saja pemalu, polos dan terlalu penurut. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka akan menjadi seperti apa nanti."

" Itulah resiko menikah dengan daun bambu~ eh maaf~ maksudku daun muda, Hehehe …" Kate tahu-tahu berada di belakang mereka, membuat Dan terlonjak kaget. James tidak bereaksi apa-apa namun hanya berbalik menatap wanita muda itu.

" Kau aneh sekali, Kate." Ujar Dan kesal." Kau selalu saja salah menyebut Gary sebagai daun muda. Mulai dari Daun pintu, Daun Jeruk hingga Daun Bambu kau sebut juga! Apa selanjutnya, Heh? Daun Telinga?"

Mendengar kalimat sarkastik Dan itu membuat Kate tertawa." Hahahaha … Dan, kau lah Daun Telinga itu, Hahahaha!" ujarnya geli, membuat Dan merasa ingin sekali menjitak kepala Agen wanita baru AMS yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Untung saja James menoleh dan menggeleng, membuat adik sepupunya untuk membatalkan niat perbuatan yang bisa menurunkan reputasi 'Gentleman' miliknya.

" Ah, ya. Kate, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" James tiba-tiba bertanya.

" Oh, hanya menyapa kalian, Tuan-Tuan." balas Kate sambil cengengesan." Kalian sendiri sedang apa disini?"

Dan menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari." Yah, seperti yang kau tahu, kami hendak menghadiri Pesta Pernikahan _Ms_. Crystal dan Gary. Tapi entah mengapa pesta itu dilangsungkan jam lima dini hari tadi. _Ms_. Crystal berkata bahwa Bos besar hanya mengijinkannya menggunakan aula ini untuk dipakai di waktu selain siang dan malam. Tapi seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal ini."

" Sudahlah, Dan. Jangan bahas masalah itu lagi." gumam James datar. Dia bosan membahas hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Dipandangnya Kate dengan wajah serius." Kate, kapan-kapan kau bisa menemaniku dalam suatu misi. Kau belum terlalu berpengalaman, jadi itu akan sangat berguna untukmu."

Mendengar itu, Kate merasa wajahnya memanas." Oh, benarkah?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar." Terima kasih, James! Aku akan merasa terhormat sekali untuk melakukan itu. Ah. maaf Tuan-Tuan. Aku punya urusan sebentar dengan pegawai Laundry langgananku. Sampai jumpa."

" Oh, baiklah. Selamat menjalani harimu, Kate."

Ketiganya pun berpisah. Kate pergi ke badan jasa Laundry di asrama sementara James dan Dan pergi ke gedung parkir markas AMS, hendak mengisi bensin mobil James. Tepat saat itulah mereka berpapasan dengan Harry disana.

" Oh, hai Harry." sapa James." Tumben aku melihatmu disini."

Harry tersenyum simpul." Ah, mumpung aku bertemu denganmu disini, James." katanya lega." Ada sesuatu hal penting yang hendak kuberitahukan padamu."

" Eh? Hal penting?"

" Ya. Dan aku ingin memberitahumu di ruanganku sekarang. Ayo, James."

" Sebentar." kata James lalu menoleh ke Dan." Aku ada urusan mendadak, Dan. Bisakah kau mengisi bensin mobilku?"

Dan mengerutkan kening." Urusan apa?"

" Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi Harry akan memberitahuku di ruangannya nanti."

" Hmm ... baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati, James."

" Baik. Kau juga, Dan."

Dan lalu membawa mobil James ke kota untuk mengisi bensinnya sementara James mengikuti Harry ke ruangannya. Setibanya disana, mereka duduk di sofa ruangan Harry sembari saling berhadapan.

" Hal penting apa yang hendak kau beritahukan padaku, Harry?" tanya James bingung." Zombi yang merebak lagi? ataukah hal lain?"

Harry menggeleng." Bukan." katanya sembari mengambil sebuah berkas di atas meja kerjanya lalu memberikannya pada James." Coba kau lihat isi berkas ini, James."

James mengangguk seraya memeriksa isi berkas yang diberikan padanya. Sekonyong-konyong wajahnya menegang begitu melihat secarik kertas dari berkas di depannya. Diambilnya kertas itu dengan tangan gemetar, membuat Harry heran.

" Ada apa, James?" tanyanya bingung. James tidak menggubrisnya dan masih melototi kertas yang dipegangnya. Setengah jam kemudian, ditaruhnya kertas itu di atas meja dengan nafas berat. Harry melihat ekspresi kaget yang luar biasa dari rekannya itu. Aneh. Mengapa berkas yang diberikan pada James membuat pria itu seperti terkena serangan jantung? _'Ada yang tidak beres.'_ Gumam Harry dalam hati. Pelan-pelan ia duduk di kursi di hadapan James sembari menunggu lelaki berjas abu-abu itu menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah merasa situasinya kembali normal. Harry kemudian membuka percakapan." Baiklah, James. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang berkas yang kuperlihatkan padamu ini?" Tanyanya hati-hati, khawatir kalau-kalau James kembali ke kondisi buruknya seperti tadi.

Hening. Ruangan itu hening.

Sepertinya batin James belum pulih sepenuhnya. Harry menunggu temannya itu bereaksi, dan akhirnya James angkat bicara setelah sekian lama membisu dengan wajah tegang.

" Maaf, Harry. Aku hanya merasa kaget." Katanya kemudian." Berkas yang menarik. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

" Dari kantor cabang AMS di Itali." Jawab rekannya segera." Seperti yang kita ketahui, Goldman sudah binasa. Rencana penghancuran umat manusia miliknya sudah kita atasi. Tapi menurut berkas ini, ada seseorang dibalik layar yang tampaknya memiliki hubungan dengan pimpinan DBR itu. Yah, kau sudah lihat identitasnya di berkas ini. Nama wanita itu Yudith Goldman, Istri kedua dari Caleb Goldman yang baru saja dia nikahi ketika insiden di Venesia berlangsung. Cabang di Itali menyebutkan bahwa dia adalah seorang _Saleswoman_ di DBR sebelum jati perusahaan itu terungkap. Selain itu, dia juga seorang pembunuh. Sudah banyak korban yang dibunuhnya sebelum itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa dia memang ada sangkut paut dengan Goldman dalam kasus ini."

Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

" Yudith hampir tidak pernah mengumbar jati dirinya dimuka umum. Maka dari itu, dia sangat sulit dilacak, lebih sulit dari Goldman dan Curien. Dan menurut laporan beberapa warga Venesia yang selamat, mereka sempat melihat penampakannya di kota saat Insiden itu terjadi. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, dia membuntutimu dan Gary sejak kalian memulai pencarian G di gedung Perpustakaan pusat sampai kalian melawan monster Judgement tipe 28 di jalan utama kota."

" HAH?!" James terkejut." Maksudmu dia ada disana disaat aku dan Gary baru saja hendak menyelamatkan kota dari para Zombi itu?!"

Harry mengangguk." Tepat sekali." Katanya lalu kembali berbicara dengan nada yang lebih serius." Aku dan Amy sempat melihatnya membuntuti kalian. Sayangnya dia menghilang begitu cepat sehingga kami tidak sempat menangkapnya. Maaf karena baru memberitahumu mengenai hal ini, James. Aku dan Amy pun melihat situasi. Kalau kami memberitahu kalian saat itu juga, maka kalian akan stress dibuatnya. Disamping itu, kalian memang harus fokus terhadap Goldman terlebih dahulu."

" Aku mengerti." Jawab James. Dia menggaruk dagunya sendiri." Ah, aku hampir lupa. Sebenarnya aku pernah bertemu dengan wanita ini sekitar sebulan yang lalu, diluar gedung pusat."

Kini giliran Harry yang terkejut begitu mendengar kalimat James itu.

" Astaga! Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?!" pekiknya kaget." Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya? Dia sangat berbahaya, James! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu saat itu?"

James mendesah." Dia nyaris menembakku." Katanya muram." Pada saat itu aku sedang bersama Kate dan Gary di padang rumput di sebelah kiri gedung pusat markas AMS. Lantas kukejar wanita itu ke dalam pepohonan di samping padang rumput dan berhasil memojokkannya. Kau benar, Harry. Dia memang pembunuh. Dia bahkan berkata bahwa saat itu dirikulah yang ditarget olehnya. Tapi mungkin karena sesuatu hal, dia tidak jadi melakukannya dan malah kabur. Dan ada yang lebih membuatku penasaran dari semua itu. Nama belakangnya pada saat itu adalah Stewart."

" Stewart?" Harry melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah bingung." Sama persis dengan nama belakang Gary. Apakah kau berpikir bahwa Yudith dan Gary memiliki hubungan kerabat? Saudara atau semisalnya?"

" Aku juga tidak terlalu paham. Tapi jujur saja, perawakannya begitu mirip dengan Gary. Terutama wajahnya. Sepertinya praduga bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan saudara mendekati benar. Dan dua hari kemarin aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Goldman. Dia mengatakan hal-hal gila, salah satunya mengenai Yudith, rencana busuknya dan masa lalu Gary."

Harry mengerutkan kening." Masa lalu Gary? Apa maksudmu?"

" Sekali lagi, aku tidak terlalu paham mengenai masalah itu."

" Apakah menurutmu Gary tahu akan hal ini?"

" Sepertinya tidak. Anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini. Aku hendak mengajaknya bicara secara empat mata soal itu. Sayang sekali aku hampir tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Beberapa hari belakangan ini Gary sibuk mengurus pernikahannya dengan Amy, jadi aku tidak tega untuk mengganggunya dulu."

" Hmm, begitu ya?" Harry mengelus dagunya sendiri." Apakah kau siap memberitahunya mengenai hal ini setelah dia dan Amy pulang dari bulan madu mereka di roma sebulan kemudian? Kurasa Gary akan lebih sanggup menerimanya setelah itu."

James menggeleng." Kurasa dia tidak akan percaya." Ujarnya lesu seraya meremas-remas tangannya." Gary tidak pernah memberitahuku bahwa dia memiliki saudari seperti Yudith. Aku tahu dia adalah anak angkat dari keluarga Stewart yang terpandang. Hanya anak angkat. Amy yang menceritakan hal itu padaku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia dan Gary adalah teman masa kecil. Dan yang menarik adalah … Gary hanya punya satu saudari angkat: Sam Stewart. Itupun umur mereka sebaya. Orangtua Sam tidak punya anak kandung lagi selain Sam."

" Jadi kesimpulannya Yudith bukan anak kandung keluarga Stewart?" tebak Harry." Kalau begitu, mungkinkah dia adalah Saudari kandung Gary?"

" Aku kurang yakin." Balas James." Tapi pendapatmu itu ada benarnya juga, Harry. Mr. Stewart hanya punya satu istri, jadi Yudith bukan anak tirinya. Dan kemiripannya dengan Gary membuatku berpikir bahwa mereka adalah saudara kandung. Dan jika dilihat dari segi umur, dia lebih tua enam tahun dari Gary, yang menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah kakak dari anak itu."

" Tapi James … bukankah ini terasa begitu janggal? Mereka saudara kandung, tapi Gary tidak pernah menyebutkan perihal itu pada kita, yang berarti bahwa dia tidak mengingat wanita itu."

" Gary mungkin tidak mengingatnya, Harry. Tapi aku yakin, Yudith pasti ingat. Buktinya dia membuntutiku serta Gary saat Insiden di Venesia itu. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu kalau dia tidak mengingat diriku dan adiknya, bukan?"

Harry mengangguk-angguk." Baiklah. Aku mengerti dengan konteks kalimatmu itu, James. Tapi satu hal yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu. Walaupun Goldman sudah tewas, namun rencananya belum tewas sepenuhnya. Aku tidak yakin kalau Yudith ikut bunuh diri setelah Insiden Venesia itu. Nasibnya memang tidak diketahui setelah itu, namun bukan menutup kemungkinan bahwa dia masih hidup."

" Eh?" James melongo." Maksudmu, wanitu itu bisa saja menjadi penerus yang melanjutkan rencana Goldman?"

" Benar. Dan itulah yang ditakutkan oleh AMS sekarang, James." Tukas Harry murung." Bos besar bahkan menganjurkan untuk tetap waspada. Kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Goldman pikirkan mengenai keberlangsungan ambisi gilanya untuk mempertahankan apa yang disebutnya sebagai 'Daur hidup.' Dan tahukah kau? Bos besar memberikan dukungan yang begitu besar atas pernikahan Gary dan Amy. Salah satu alasan utamanya adalah untuk menghindarkan Gary dari jangkauanYudith."

James terkejut sekali. ' _Bos besar menganjurkan Amy untuk menikahi Gary karena salah satu sebab yang seperti itu?'_ batinnya heran." Apa hubungannya dengan Yudith? Sampai Bos besar mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sebegitu berbahayanya-kah wanita itu pada Gary? Aku tahu Yudith bukan orang baik-baik. Tapi bukan berarti dia dan Gary tidak boleh bertemu. Yah … kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana sepasang saudara yang belum pernah bertemu setelah sekian lama?"

" Maafkan aku, James. Tapi Bos besar melakukan itu karena suatu sebab." Harry tiba-tiba menyorotkan matanya dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam." Dan sebab itu sangat berbahaya sehingga AMS sebisa mungkin melindungi agen-agennya dari cengkeraman wanita itu, khususnya terhadap Gary. Anak muda itu dalam bahaya kalau Yudith bertemu dengannya."

James memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung." Sebab apa yang membuat Gary tidak boleh bertemu dengan kakaknya itu? Beritahu aku."

" Ehm. Tapi kumohon, James. Kau harus siap mendengar sebab itu." Kata Harry gugup." Karena sebab itu mungkin terdengar sangat … tabu."

" Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Katakan saja."

" Oke. Yudith itu …. Dia jatuh cinta pada Gary. Hal yang kedengarannya sangat Sinting, bukan?"

James menganga ditempat duduknya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa kedua telinganya bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Dia membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin, menunjukkan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan yang luar biasa dahsyat. Tak lama kemudian, mulutnya mengeluarkan suara yang terbata-bata bernuansa kaget bukan kepalang.

" DIA PENGIDAP INSES?! Har … Harry, kau pasti bercanda!"

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Gary dan Amy memulai Bulan madu mereka di Roma, Italia. Di hari kedua, Dengan langkah tegap sepasang pengantin baru itu keluar dari hotel tempat mereka menginap dan berjalan menuju Menara Pisa. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak henti-hentinya Gary memberi remah-remah roti pada burung merpati yang berada di sepanjang trotoar. Amy mendesah panjang dengan senyum di bibir begitu melihat perbuatan suaminya itu. Dilihatnya Gary yang sedang asyik 'Mengobrol' dengan kawanan unggas cantik itu sembari menaburkan remah-remah roti di tanah. Ditepuknya pundak pemuda itu.

" Gary, kalau kau terus meladeni kawan-kawan kecilmu ini, kau tidak akan pernah sampai ke Menara Pisa." Katanya mengingatkan tujuan awal mereka." Kau bisa bermain dengan mereka setelah pulang nanti."

Gary terkekeh." Ahaha … maaf, Amy. Aku jarang bertemu dengan burung-burung merpati yang montok seperti mereka ini." Tudingnya pada sekawanan burung merpati di bawah sepatunya." Baiklah. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita!"

Sambil berkata begitu, ia menarik Amy menuju taman raksasa dimana Menara Pisa berada sembari diikuti beberapa ekor merpati yang diberi roti oleh Gary tadi. Keduanya tertawa senang dan melakukan pose-pose aneh di Menara miring itu, berfoto ria disana. Amy terkikik sementara Gary tersenyum malu-malu di sela-sela kegiatan itu.

Di sebuah sudut tak jauh dari tempat Amy dan Gary, seorang wanita melihat keduanya dari kejauhan. Penampakannya kurang jelas karena terhalang oleh bayang-bayang sebuah gedung tinggi di sampingnya. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang mendesir pelan. Mulutnya yang merah merekah terlihat manyun tanda murung. Dia mendecih kesal.

" Gary, kau pengkhianat."

* * *

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

 _ **Please Review :)**_


End file.
